Skylanders: The Beginning
by CynderFanForever
Summary: Takes place 3 years before The Darkest Hour. After parting ways for a while, Spyro finds Cynder and asks her to become a Skylander along with him. As Cynder deals with her past actions and the monster within, she realizes that they can be overcome with friendship and love. As their journeys begin, the Skylanders must face Kaos in a battle to save the Mabu inhabitants.
1. An Old Friend

**Chapter One: An Old Friend**

The young Purple Dragon made his way across the grounds leading to the small shack many of the inhabitants of that Realm used as a meeting place. He knew the one he was looking for was here, he just knew it.

As he entered the shack, he noticed how many of the people in there were drinking and laughing, as if there was nothing to worry about. But they didn't know the truth; they didn't understand the apocalypse that had been averted.

But none of them needed to know such a thing.

Spyro saw a door leading to another room in the back. Seeing that the main bar was right there, he made his way over and jumped up to the counter, looking for the bartender.

"Hey, pipsqueak, ya sure ya wanna be sittin' there?" asked an Ogre not far from him. "I could crush your head as easily as most would a walnut. Want that to happen?"

"I'm not here to fight anyone," Spyro told him honestly. "That, and I'm pretty powerful. Being a Dragon helps when it comes to fighting with others."

"Fair enough." The Ogre returned to his drink with a small hint of a smile on his face.

Spyro saw the bartender return from the room he wanted so badly to be in. It was time for him to make his move.

"Excuse me," he said to the bartender. "What is in there?"

"In here?" asked the bartender. "It's just a small room for those who wish to take a small amount of time for refuge. That, and the one who's in there says they're able to help others with their problems. Some fortune-teller or something."

"Would you mind if I get my fortune told at all?"

"Hm...sure. Just make sure not to bother them too much. They aren't always in the best mood, and it can get shocking, if ya know what I mean."

Spyro smiled, jumped off the stool, and entered the room.

He saw someone standing in the shadows, their back turned, cloaked.

"Hello," the person said, their voice a female's. It was soft, but it was filled with pain. "What do you want?"

Spyro felt relief as he recognized the voice.

"Cynder, I know it's you," he said to them.

"Spyro?" Cynder turned around, and due to her scale color and cloak, she blended in with the shadows, but her electrified blue eyes were shining brightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling."

"I was. But I've returned, and I wanted to find you, as well. What are you doing here, Cyn? Why are you a fortune-teller in this dark room?"

"Don't call me Cyn! You know why I'm here! You know what I've gone through!" She was becoming more agitated.

"I do," Spyro admitted. "I can hear the pain in your voice. Look, I just wanted to come and ask you something. If you don't want to accept this offer, then I'll leave. But it might be the chance you have to wipe your slate clean."

"I'm listening," Cynder told him.

"When we parted ways and I started traveling, I joined the Skylanders. I've been sent out to recruit, and you were actually the one I thought of getting first. They need more recruits. Right now, we have about 16. Once we get the amount we've been hoping for, we'll be choosing the captains for the elements," Spyro explained.

"What are the elements?"

"Magic, Undead, Life, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Tech. I don't know which element you'd belong in, but the guy who's been helping out most, Eon, has put me in Magic. He's even told me that I'll most likely be the leader for the whole team! Isn't that great?"

"Sure, it's really good...for you. I'd probably never get that in my life. I'm not one who people would look up to. As soon as someone sees me, they'll recognize me as the Terror of the Skies, only smaller and with a different eye color. I'm sick of being a recluse, but it's all I can do right now! Yes, it's been 6 months since that whole battle, but it's still stuck in my head! I nearly killed you at the end of it all! And Malefor got away! How does it feel to know that the one who corrupted me and forced me to do all the terrible crap I did got away and is now planning something new? Huh? It hurts me to think of it all being this way! How do I know that none of the Skylanders will recognize me?"

"Trust me, none of them will. None of them are really from around here. The only one I know at the moment to be from around here is Gill Grunt, and he's from Leviathan Lagoon. Otherwise, the others shouldn't know you all too well. Will you please just come with me? I need you to, because I know good things will come out of it. You shouldn't doubt yourself in what you can do. I'll make sure to help you, but you will have to make a couple of decisions by yourself somewhere down the road. Will you come?"

"Fine," Cynder complied. "I just hope no one makes fun of me for any reason."

"They won't," Spyro admitted. "And if they do, then they're just hurting themselves, not you. Anyway, on to other matters. How well have you healed since...you know..."

"My leg's still broken. I have to limp to get around. But the wing's alright for now, so at least I can fly. As for my scars, they've begun healing. That's the good thing about being a Dragon, I guess you can say. How have you been since all that crap happened?"

"Great. My travels were pretty good. I went back home and met some pals of mine from childhood. It's weird being back in the main Dragon Realms, especially the Artisans. The king, Nils, let me stay with him and his family while I was there. Once that was done, I went to the Icy Peak and the Enchanted Towers. Let's just say, the Enchanted Towers were pretty annoying to get through. Plus, some of the thieves actually stole a couple of eggs, but I and a couple of friends stopped them. After that, I came here. Everything just seems so different. It's almost like there's no darkness around the Realms anymore."

"I've noticed that a bit. But it's been a little hard, especially because of the memories my mind keeps flashing through. I have to deal with the terrible things I did, and it's almost as if I can't change it anymore."

"Hey, there's no need to think of that," Spyro comforted. "One thing that helps me a lot is sleep. How much have you gotten this week?"

"I haven't slept for the past 3 days. It's too hard," Cynder told him.

"It's alright. At least tonight, you have a friend nearby. Maybe that'll help a bit more."

Cynder curled up and closed her eyes, which Spyro did as well. He was happy that he was near her again. But he didn't know the true extent of her pain or how it was affecting her.

_Come now, Cynder. You're still my general. Come back to me, and you shall be the true queen of Skylands and all Realms beyond. Come back to me, or you shall face the consequences! COME NOW!_

Cynder shot up, panting hard, sweating more than ever. Tears began streaming down her face, unable to understand what was happening to her, or what was coming for her.

There were so many problems that had gone on throughout her life, and it caused her to be more of a violent Dragoness. She could see how many would possibly believe her to be gothly due to her being more reclusive and her black scales. Although her black scales had a violet hue to them, she still blended in with the dark. The only two things that ever gave her away to others, other than the fact that some already knew her, were her bright ruby-red underbelly scales and her blue eyes. Otherwise, no one understood who she was, or what she had truly gone through.

She wished terribly to have a clean slate and to start over. She also wished to have a relationship with the one she truly loved, but she believed that it would never happen, especially after everything that had happened.

She wondered how much being a Skylander would help her to overcome the terrible boundaries that had been put in front of her by the monstrous Purple Dragon known as Malefor.

He had corrupted her as soon as she'd been born, causing her to become much larger than any Dragoness her age. For years she'd terrified the inhabitants of the Realms, but mostly in Skylands. She'd become known as the Terror of the Skies.

But then one day, Spyro had come along, and after he'd learned of her backstory, he had fought one last time with her, and then with Malefor. During that battle, she'd been knocked unconscious and returned to her normal size. Malefor had escaped, though, leaving Spyro to care for her.

She'd been wounded during the battle, which she knew Spyro blamed himself for, and was then taken to a couple of doctors in the location known as Shattered Island to be healed.

Ever since then, they'd parted ways, and Cynder hadn't thought she'd see Spyro again for a very long time. And now here he was, asking her to become a member of the Skylanders along with him.

Cynder didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Despite the fact that she wanted her slate wiped clean, she knew that consequences would be in store for her somewhere down the road.

"Please, just show me a sign!" Cynder said. "I don't know what to do! I just want to do something that won't require anyone having to be afraid of me! I want to be normal, not some monster." She felt tears streaming down her face and sighed. "It's probably too good to be true."

She returned to her spot and closed her eyes once again. She hoped she'd be able to make the right decision sooner or later. But, she thought, it was too hard to do so at that moment, and she'd need to sleep first.

She looked over at Spyro, who was breathing softly and had not moved even when she'd woken from her nightmare. He was one of the few who trusted her, as well as one of the only few who truly believed in her as well.

Why can't my life just be simple? she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

As the dawn broke, she felt Spyro shaking her awake. She stirred, but didn't want to get up at all.

"Hey, we need to go," he told her.

"Why?" she mumbled. "It's not like they're threatening to break down the door or anything. Besides, I booked this room for three nights. Last night was the first."

"I understand that, but I told Eon I'd return today. Do you want to come with me or not?"

"Fine. Just tell me, do you Skylanders get any sleep during the day? Or are you fighting other monsters a lot?"

"It depends. Recently it's been quiet. The main guy we have to watch out for is Kaos, this little tyrant who-"

"I know who he is. It's not too hard when he's on the most-wanted list in pretty much every place I go. Now, let me get ready. I need to keep wearing this cloak, because I don't want anyone to know it's actually me under here."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that," Spyro told her. "I'll protect you if they do get the wrong mind about it."

"I'm more powerful than you think, even when I'm this small!" Cynder snapped back. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to deal with thinking about people coming after me. It sets me on edge and makes me a danger to others."

"Okay. Do you have everything, or is something missing?"

Cynder went over to a corner. Spyro saw her put on braces around her ankles, as well as a choker. All of them had spikes. When she put a brace around her front left ankle, she winced due to the pain in her leg there.

"Done," she told him.

"What are those for?" he asked her.

"They're supposed to symbolize my freedom from Malefor. I found a blacksmith trying to sell them, and so I decided to buy them. The only problem with these are the spikes. They make it hard to sleep if I have to keep them on."

"How did you buy them? Did someone give you money?"

"Well, I didn't buy them. They were being given away for free. They just help me to feel safe and to be away from Malefor."

Spyro smiled, happy for her. As they left the room, some of the patrons turned and looked at them strangely.

"They don't know that it's me," Cynder whispered to Spyro. "And I really would rather that it stays that way." She saw Spyro nod, and then stayed silent until they had exited the shack. Once they were far enough away from it, Cynder took her hood off.

Spyro could see that she still had a scar underneath her right eye from the battle with Malefor. Just below the scar were the natural markings that circled halfway around her eye. It was the same with her left eye.

"So where exactly are we going at this moment?" she asked him.

"To where the Skylanders normally live. I think we'll be going on a mission soon, but I'd have to ask Eon about that. You'll love some of the other Skylanders I know. Sunburn and Sonic Boom are the best out of them all."

"Are they Dragons, or..."

"No. Well, Sunburn sort of is. He's a Hybrid. Sunburn was actually born at the very center of a volcano; he's a Dragon-Phoenix Hybrid. Sonic Boom, meanwhile, is a Griffiness. She's really sweet, as well. She always said she'd rather have a girl as a best friend, so you might just be that girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," Cynder mumbled. "So how far can we possibly go before we have to stop?"

"We can actually get there in one day. I left yesterday late in the afternoon. I stopped a couple of times along the way, so it shouldn't be hard to get all the way back."

"If you say so..."

The two of them walked for what seemed like hours without talking. Cynder was thinking of what it would be like if she became a member of the Skylanders, if anyone would accept her despite her past actions.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked after. He saw that she was panting now, and her limping seemed to be worsening.

"I'm really tired," she explained. "If I'm too tired and I try to walk anywhere during a time like that, then I'll start limping real bad. I don't have much more energy."

"If you're tired, then we can stop, so just tell me when, alright?" Spyro smiled at her. He could see that some form of a smile was on lips, but it was just barely there. Spyro was about to open his mouth again when the two of them heard the sound of bushes rustling, as if something or someone was there. "Who's there?" he called out.

Cynder drew the hood of her cloak up again to hide her face, although she was ready to attack as well as she could if a fight was about to break out.

Out of the bushes and shadows in front of them came a Dragon-like creature with mainly red feathers, although there were some blue and yellow on his head and around the eyes. Next to them was a Griffin. Cynder began to wonder and focus on what Spyro had said to her hours earlier.

"Hey Spyro," the Dragon-like creature said. "Who's this?"

"Hey Sunburn. This is Cynder. She's an old friend of mine. I found her when I entered a bar. She's kind of shy," Spyro explained.

The Griffin went up to Cynder. "Hi, I'm Sonic Boom," she greeted. But when Cynder didn't say anything back, she frowned. "Sorry if I made you feel weird." She backed away.

"Cynder, please, they're only trying to be friendly," Spyro whispered to her. "Take off your hood and try to be friendly to them as well."

Cynder sighed. She finally took off the hood, allowing Sunburn and Sonic Boom to see what she looked like.

"Wow, you're beautiful," Sonic Boom said.

Cynder smiled at that, the first Spyro had seen since he'd started on the journey back with her. He was sure it was one of the first times she'd done it in a long time as well.

"So what are you guys trying to do exactly?" Sunburn asked.

"She wants to become one of the Skylanders," Spyro explained. "I was bringing her back to HQ, and we found you guys here. Were you guys doing something?"

"We were sent by Eon to find you," Sunburn told him. "He says it's really urgent."

"Oh crap," Spyro whispered to himself. "That doesn't sound good. My best bet is that it's Kaos. Who knows what that little idiot's up to."

As they started heading on their way to their destination, Sonic Boom noticed how Cynder was limping.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was hurt while traveling, that's all," Cynder said, annoyed at having been asked the question again. "I'm tired, so it doesn't help with the injury. So what Element have you been chosen for?"

"Air. I've been told that I have a good chance at becoming the captain for it. Of course, it's between me and a Hybrid named Whirlwind, but it's all good fun." She smiled happily, causing Cynder to wish there was a way for her to be that happy for once.

"What Element do you think I would be in?" She asked the question softly.

"I don't know. My best guesses for that are Magic and Undead. I'm not very sure. I guess we'll just have to wait for that. All good things come with time."

After another 10 minutes, Cynder noticed how it had suddenly become very grassy and almost forest-like. Wind was flowing all around them, helping Cynder push back the pain in her broken leg. A gate came into view. She heard waves crashing against the surf, and could smell salt in the air. That meant a beach was nearby.

They came closer to the gate, and it suddenly opened.

A strange looking Elf was standing-no, floating-there, watching them.

"Hey Hex," Spyro greeted. "I heard that something's come up."

"Yes, something has. Meet us in the tent," Hex told him softly, and then left.

"What is Hex? And what's her problem?" Cynder asked.

"She's an Elf. But she's sort of a witch as well. Not in a bad way, though; she's a witch in the way that she practices magic. She's had a rough life so far," Sunburn explained. "I'm going to the tent. You coming with me, Sonic Boom?"

"Sure," she said. "See you guys later!" Once they'd left, Cynder turned to Spyro.

"They didn't even know who I am," she said. "I can't believe it. This has never happened to me before. I was sure that everyone would know that I was the Terror of the Skies."

"Well, not everyone who wants to be a Skylander is from around here. They wouldn't all know it. That's why I thought of bringing you here. Pretty much everybody's a great friend, Eon is someone you can look up to, and there's a really great healer here, too. Once I'm told of what's going on, I'll bring you to her to have your leg healed." He smiled brightly at Cynder. "So what do you think? Pretty amazing, huh?"

"I can't believe you'd do all of this for me. I was your enemy, and..."

"Cynder, that wasn't you, and you know it! You know what Malefor did to you. It was wrong, and that's why I decided to help you. I wanted to make sure you'd get a second chance at your life. You deserve it more than anyone I know! Yes, Malefor escaped, but that doesn't automatically mean that we have to be scared of what's to come. I just want you to be happy and have friends around here who care about you."

Cynder hugged Spyro tightly. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, you want to come with me to see what's going on? Once that's all over and your leg is looked at, we can talk to Eon about you being in the Skylanders."

"Deal!"


	2. New Recruits

**Chapter Two: New Recruits**

Cynder followed Spyro to where the Core of Light was located. When she saw it, it was amazing. It seemed to contain the powers of many different sorts of elements.

"What's in there?" she asked him.

He looked back at her. The hood of her cloak was still drawn over her face, but he could see her eyes. He smiled.

"It's the eight elements," he explained. "Magic, Undead, Fire, Air, Life, Water, Tech, and Earth. I'll explain later for you, but for now we need to listen. This could be news we've been waiting for."

"What do you mean?"

"Many of us have been wanting to go into the field and help the inhabitants of the Realms. I definitely do, and I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

She sighed. Although she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She wanted to redeem herself for what she had done in the past.

She was about to speak to him again when the whole crowd suddenly hushed up. She looked back up at the Core and noticed that a man had gotten up there. He seemed very old and withered, but his brown eyes shone with his youth.

"Hello, friends," he greeted. "It is good to see that we have started expanding. Many of you have gone around Skylands and have brought back some that we believe can be made into great Skylanders! Now, before I move on to that, I must tell you the sad news. There has been a threat on the lives on the Mabu inhabitants, and I believe you all know who made the threat. Yes, once more, it was Kaos." Eon sighed. "Soon, when we've finally gotten the right amount of Skylanders, we shall go over to the mainland. We have around 15 at this moment, and I would like to know how many have come that have not been sorted just yet. Count them up, please!"

Spyro smiled at Cynder.

"At least I only brought one. How does this feel so far? Are you ready to become a Skylander?"

"It feels different, but what do you expect? I haven't been around these sort of things almost my whole life," she said. "I'm happy I came with you now, though." She smiled this time.

Every time he saw her smile, it made him smile. He still couldn't fathom all she'd gone through and still was, but he still wanted to help her with it.

Seeing that his first suggestion wasn't working, Eon decided on something new.

"Alright, instead, all those who are new, come up here so I can count you," Eon said out loud. "It would be much easier for me to do."

Cynder's eyes widened. She didn't want anyone else to see that she was there. But then came the thought that she was planning to join the Skylanders. If she did that, then they would know her more than now.

"Just go," Spyro said. "It'll all be over before you know it. When it is, we'll see about your leg."

Cynder, not taking off her hood, limped her way up to where Eon stood. He was staring at her strangely. There were 4 more who were wanting to be part of the Skylanders. One was a Dragon who seemed to be made out of gems. Then there was an archer who wore a red blindfold, a blue yeti with four arms, and finally a soldier wearing blue and yellow armor. Seeing that his arms and legs were pure bone, as well as some of the other parts of his body, Cynder guessed he was undead.

"Good! We have 5 wanting to become Skylanders!" Eon exclaimed to those who had either already become Skylanders or had not yet been initiated. "Now, we will ask you what your name is and where you are from. We will start from the other end first." Cynder sighed, releasing all the breath she'd held in; she wasn't the first in line, but she would be coming soon. There were only 4 others in front of her. The gem Dragon was first.

"My name is Flashwing," she said. "It is thanks to Bash that I am here, although it was sort of a rocky start. I hope to help all those that I can, no matter what the cost."

The Skylanders cheered and clapped. It was the undead soldier's turn.

"My name is Chop Chop," he said. Some of the Skylanders laughed. "Yes, it's a funny name, but mess with me, and you won't want to be coming near me again! It is thanks to Trigger Happy that I am here today. I will work with the Skylanders no matter what happens, no matter what attempts are made on my life."

Then it was the archer with the blindfold. Despite it covering his eyes, he seemed to know where he was going.

"My name is Flameslinger. I have come because of Sunburn, and I am ready to attack my enemies as hard as I possibly can! And of course, to also help out my friends," he explained in a surfer-like voice.

Then it was the Yeti with the four arms.

"My name's Slam Bam. It is thanks to Gill Grunt that I have come here, and now I am happy to be with the rest of you all. Please accept my gratitude for allowing me to be here and to possibly become one of the next Skylanders." He said it all in an uninterested voice, but his yellow eyes glowed with glee.

Cynder realized it was now her turn, which scared her. She didn't know if any of the others knew who she was - or had been, for that matter.

"Would you like to come up now?" Eon asked. "You are the last one."

As she limped her way over, she looked over to where Spyro stood. He smiled and nodded at her.

Just as she was about to speak, Eon told her, "You must take off the hood so we can see who you are."

While still fearful, she took it off, which caused whispers to break out among the others.

"My name...is Cynder. It is because of Spyro that I've come, and I hope to serve the Skylanders well. I know how to help and how to fight, although my broken leg doesn't help too much right now." A few of the Skylander recruits smiled and laughed. "I hope that you trust me and believe in me. Thank you."

As she finished, she limped off the rock and hurried over to Spyro. He nudged her slightly.

"Don't do that!" she hissed. "It's not like we're mates or anything!"

"That wasn't a loving nudge," he replied. "It was more of a 'well done' sort of nudge. How do you feel?"

"I'm surprised nobody realized who I am," she told him.

Before he could reply back, Eon began talking again. "Now that this is over, we shall break for about an hour. When the hour is over, we shall come back together and discuss what our initiation missions shall be." He smiled, and then left the rock. He disappeared from sight very quickly.

As Spyro and Cynder walked away from where the others were, he turned to her.

"Cyn, you're not who you once were, you know that," he said.

"I told you to never call me 'Cyn'! Sure, if I ever have a mate, then I'll allow them to call me that, but that'll probably never happen! Look at the crap I did! I'm not sure I can keep going through with this! It's so much pressure!" She growled. Spyro could see tears in her blue eyes. "You've had so much luck, but I haven't! I just want everything to be simple for once!"

"It will be, if you allow me to help you," he told her. "You're an amazing friend, and I won't stop thinking of you as one. I know it wasn't ever your fault when it came to Malefor, so you don't need to worry at all, okay?"

She gave a small smile back. She then looked down at her leg. She gasped as it suddenly throbbed painfully.

"Ow," she said. "I hate it when it does that."

"And that reminds me," he told her. "Let's go over to the healing tent. They can probably heal your leg very quickly. I remember when I sprained something a few days ago, it only took a couple of hours, and now it's no longer sprained."

Cynder allowed him to lead the way. She limped across the ground, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with the limp much longer.

It had broken after Spyro had succeeded in returning her to normal. Malefor had gotten angry and dashed over to her. He'd stomped on her leg and clawed her in the side.

While she still had the scars, which had once stung with unfathomable pain, it was her broken leg that pained her most of all. She was ready for all of the pain to go away.

As she looked over at Spyro, he looked back, and there was a small twinkle in his eyes. Cynder had never truly thanked him for helping her, and she wished that she had the strength. However, her only problem was the fact that she was still shy, and that she felt something inside of her that she wasn't ready to share.


	3. The Healing Tent

**Chapter Three: ****The Healing Tent**

When they reached the healing tent, they found someone who resembled a lynx, although Cynder could that she wasn't of that species.

"Hello, Spyro," she greeted. "Who is this?"

"This is Cynder," he said. "I brought her to join the Skylanders. But there's also something we need you to check out."

"And what's that?" Cali's eyes were almost the same color as Cynder's, but just a little darker.

"One of her legs was broken a small time ago, and we need you to take a look at it," Spyro explained.

"Okay. Can you jump up on the bed, Cynder?"

Cynder did so, despite pain in the broken leg.

"How did you break it?"

Cynder blinked, as it was a question that caught her off-guard. She would need to lie again.

"I was traveling, and I tripped over a vine. I fell into a hole and broke it when I landed hard," Cynder said, hoping Cali would buy it.

"Strange. Aren't Dragons good fliers?"

"Yes, and I am one, but I wanted to explore on the ground. I've been limping ever since." Cynder smiled, happy that Cali was believing her.

"Alright. I can heal this quickly. And luckily, it doesn't need to be bandaged. If it were one of your feet, then I would, or if your leg was broken much more recently, such as, say, last night. But of course, it wasn't, so there's no need."

Cali made her way to a cabinet, and returned with a strange-looking substance. Cynder recoiled, not knowing what it could be.

"Um, what are you doing with that?" she asked. Cali saw the fear in her eyes and kept smiling.

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous, and it doesn't hurt," Cali explained. "It'll subdue the pain and stop it from hurting for a while. Besides, you'll need it to. Tomorrow, I believe, is when Eon will split all of you up into groups of 3 or something. I mean, there are 20 of us, so I'm not too sure about that. But each group will go somewhere and eliminate some sort of a threat. I know it sounds bad, but it needs to happen, because when you're a Skylander, you might not get much sleep anytime during the day or at night, unluckily. That's why you'll be needing sleep, the both of you. Not enough might result in something bad, and nobody wants to deal with that."

Cynder's eyes had widened when she heard there would be missions in different places...and that they would be the very next day!

"What in the heck?" she exclaimed. "But I just got here! How is that even fair?"

"Hey, don't worry," Spyro said. "You still have some power inside of you, I'm sure. For all you know, we might be going somewhere together."

But Spyro wasn't making her feel any better about the situation. She guessed she would be needing to go to sleep as soon as possible when night fell, or it would be very dangerous for her the next day.

"Here you go," Cali said, holding out to Cynder a cup filled with the mysterious medicine. "I'll keep it in my hand and you can just drink."

Cynder drank it all down. It tasted sweet, but it also had some sort of a bitter aftertaste.

It was then that Eon walked into the tent, along with Hex. The Dark Elf Witch looked at Cynder strangely, almost as if she already knew her. It made Cynder feel a little uncomfortable.

"My dear, what happened?" Eon asked Cynder. "Well, I did see you limping, so that might have to do with this."

"Yes, it does," Spyro said. "She was injured a short while ago. But the good thing is, it should be completely healed by now. Wouldn't you say so, Cali?"

"It should be," Cali said. "Try walking on it, Cynder. See what it feels like. If you still limp, I can do something for that as well, so don't worry."

Cynder got down off the bed and attempted to walk on her leg. Amazingly, it did not hurt anymore, and she did not have to limp anymore.

"Wow!" Cynder said. "Thank you so much, Cali!"

"No problem," Cali replied. "If you ever have another injury or something of that sort, come to me, and I will heal it for you as well as I can."

"Yes, thank you very much, Cali," Eon said. "But for right now, I must have both you and Hex leave this tent."

"Why?" Hex asked. "I thought we were having a discussion."

"I will join you later to speak more of that problem, Hex, but for right now, I must speak to Spyro and Cynder. I am sorry if it seems rude, but I am not trying to be so, Hex."

"I understand," Hex said. She and Cali left the tent, but Cynder could have sworn she saw Hex look at her with a confused expression, leaving her to wonder what the reason for that was.

When Eon had made sure they'd left and were not in hearing range, he turned back to Spyro and Cynder.

"Would you mind telling me your story, young one?" he asked Cynder.

But she recoiled.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed.

Spyro knew what to do though. "Cynder, please, he's someone we can trust with the secret," he told her. "I know it's a little hard, but you don't need to worry about a thing."

Cynder stared at him in a strange way for a minute, and then sighed, knowing that Spyro would never lie.

"Okay. So you want to know?" she asked Eon. He nodded. "Well, it's dark and depressing, just so you know. When I was an egg, the Dark Master, also known as Malefor, took me, and when I hatched, he corrupted me, causing me to become much larger than any normal Dragoness my age. For years I spread terror and darkness throughout the Realms, with him by my side. But then one day, Spyro came and found me. That was in Shattered Island. But the thing is, I tried to kill him there. After a while, he found me and Malefor in a Realm known as Convexity. It was there that we had a huge battle, which resulted in me being injured, hence the broken leg, and being returned to normal, which I thank Spyro for doing. But Malefor succeeded in escaping, unluckily, and I went unconscious due to the pain of my injuries. When I woke up, I was there in Shattered Island, having my injuries healed. Spyro wasn't there. He found me again only yesterday."

Silence fell. Eon then broke it after a short while.

"I see. Have you dealt with any problems since then?" he asked Cynder.

"I've counted myself as an exile, if that's what you mean. But otherwise, no. I haven't. One thing I have told myself is that if I ever see Malefor again, I want to destroy him."

"There's no need for that, Cynder," Eon said. "I trust you very well, as of this moment. When I'd first heard of you, I did not know what to believe, as there were so many stories, but now, hearing you talk of it leads me to the point where I believe only yours. Just to be safe, was all of this true, Spyro?"

"Yes," Spyro answered.

"Good. You have nothing to worry about, Cynder. I believe you, and I will make you a Skylander. But now, tell me, what are your powers?"

"I can control shadow and some other elements, but I prefer my dark electricity more than anything," she explained. "I can become a shadow and go through small openings, as well. But those are my main two."

"I see. I will think about what your Element might be. But for right now, I want you to find somewhere to rest. Tomorrow, I will be holding challenges for you and the others. During these challenges, you must be wide awake. As there are now 20 of you, I might split you into 4's, but I am not sure. Anyway, thank you for telling me what I needed, and just to let you know, I trust you very much, Cynder. If Spyro trusts you, then I know I can."

As they left the tent, Cynder looked over at Spyro. "Thank you for this chance," she said.

"No problem," he told her. "You're an amazing Dragoness, Cyn, and don't let anyone tell you any differently. Yes, there have been things that have happened, but everyone has that at some point in their life."

"Once again, do not call me 'Cyn,'" she said back. "It makes me feel weird. Otherwise, thank you."

Spyro smiled at her. He had something he wanted to say, but didn't know how he was to say it. It was such a large thing, and he didn't believe the time was right for it. But when it was, he would tell her.

"So where do you think you'll sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Probably out here, near the Core," she replied. "I know it's not going to rain, so I don't need to worry about that. Where will you be sleeping?"

"I have a treehouse. If you ever need me, I'll be there. Just come and find me when something happens, okay?"

As he left, Cynder realized she still had that one feeling in her, but for some reason, she was still unable to speak it. She wished she did.


	4. A Night's Rest

**Chapter Four: A Night's Rest**

Cynder did not know what she was to do. She wanted to sleep, but the only place was at the Core. And the problem with sleeping there was the fact that many of the Skylanders came there at night, or so she'd heard.

But it was the only place she could think of sleeping. Spyro had a treehouse, but she didn't want to sleep there. It made her feel weird, and she wasn't as ready as she wanted to be.

But soon, hopefully, she would have the strength she wanted to say what she wanted to say.

As she arrived at the Core, she found Hex floating there, watching it.

"Hello, Cynder," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too," Cynder replied, feeling weird. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I don't have anywhere else to sleep tonight."

"There's no problem with it," Hex said. "I'm sorry if I creep you out at all. It wouldn't surprise me. I creep out everybody around here."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Cynder said. "I know what that's like."

"It turns out, I was never supposed to be this way." Hex sighed. "A monstrous Dragon forced this curse upon me, to be a Witch. I hate it so much! But he should be gone now. Or so I hope. He's hurt so many, and I'm glad no one has to worry about him."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Malefor. The Undead Dragon King."

Cynder's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. It didn't seem right. But somehow one of the Skylanders knew who Malefor was. And according to Hex, she'd defeated him once and for all.

"You know who Malefor is?" Cynder exclaimed.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?" Hex asked. And then her pure white eyes widened. "Wait...your name is Cynder...You were once the Terror of the Skies."

"Please don't say that out loud!" Cynder pleaded. "I can't take it. I was that monster. But I'm not. I know I'm not. Spyro snapped me out of it."

"Don't worry, Cynder," Hex said. "I'll keep your secret safe. Who else knows about it?"

"Spyro, who should, since he saved me, and Eon, who I think I can trust."

"Good. My backstory is different. I fought Malefor down in the Underworld, and during the fight, I became one of the Undead. I hit him with one of my dark abilities, and he was bleeding badly when I saw him last. I don't know if he's still alive now, but I most certainly hope not. And now, of course, because of what happened, because of him making me join the ranks of the Undead, I'm feared by everyone."

Cynder nodded. "I know what you mean. When I knew him, I was corrupted. He took me as an egg, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was the 'Terror of the Skies.' But I'm not who I once was. I'm different; I've changed. I just want others to see that! Spyro understands me, but if anyone else knew, I'd be ridiculed and forced to leave the Skylanders. Nobody would like me. I'd become an exile or an outcast once more."

Hex did not smile, but Cynder could see she was being understood. It made her feel safe. She felt tears in her eyes, but with Hex there, she felt safe.

"You don't need to be sad, Cynder," Hex told her. "I know how it feels, to reveal secrets you don't want known by anyone else. And I will keep it safe. No one needs to know it. If you tell anyone else, then make sure they're someone you can trust."

Cynder smiled at her.

"Thank you for helping me, Hex. I've needed help for a long time. And I'm sorry for what happened to you. I, too, know what it's like to be feared. I just hope no one around here learns anything."

"They shouldn't, and I'll make sure I don't allow them to."

Hex went away, leaving Cynder to wonder.

And then she saw Sonic Boom. The Griffiness came over to her with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Cynder!" she greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess," Cynder answered. "I'm just a little scared."

"Are you going down into the Underworld?" came Sunburn's voice. He walked up to Sonic Boom's side.

"Yes, and I'm scared so much. I've never been down there, but I've heard the many stories, and thinking of it doesn't help very much. I'm not sure who I'm going with."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were going to be powerful. What kinds of abilities do you have?"

"My primary is this dark purple Electricity. But I can also become a shadow and go right underneath enemies and into small cracks," she explained.

"Well, the skeletons down there hate Electricity, so you should be fine," Sonic Boom said.

"And that shadow thing should be able to protect you from a lot of enemies," Sunburn told her.

"It sounds like you're all good, Cynder," Sonic Boom said. "But I understand if you're still scared of something, then you can come to us or someone else."

"But you seem like you'll be one of the best Skylanders there will ever be," Sunburn complimented.

"Won't surprise me," came a voice. Cynder turned around to see Spyro coming towards them. "I see you've got some friends helping you."

"Yeah," Cynder said, laughing a little. "I guess I'll need to take off this cloak soon, before I go down there."

And so she did. When she'd finally taken it off, she felt more free than she had in a long time.

"Hey, how'd you get the scar under your eye?" Sonic Boom asked.

"It was a fight," Cynder explained. "I won, but I allowed the one fighting me to escape. They won't be coming back to fight me anytime soon. Or so I hope."

"I hope it heals soon," Sonic Boom told her. "It doesn't look as serious as it could be, at least. That's the good thing. But as a Skylander, I heard there are chances we'll be injured possibly in some fights. But don't listen to me, because I'm never always sure."

Cynder laughed and felt good for the first time in forever. It felt great, but her mind was still on what Hex had told her. Hex was now the second person she'd told her story to. Eon had been the first. And Spyro had learned it already.

"Hey Cynder, could I talk to you?" Spyro asked.

"Sure." Cynder walked away. When she and Spyro were farther away from Sunburn and Sonic Boom, Spyro turned around and looked at her seriously. "I found out who you'll be going with."

"And?" Cynder asked.

"Whirlwind and Hex," Spyro explained. "You already know Hex, and Whirlwind is a Hybrid. A Unicorn-Dragoness Hybrid, to be exact. But you should be fine with them."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Good. Now, I just want to know how scared you are."

"Why would you like to know that?" Cynder exclaimed.

"I'm trying to make sure. I want you to be careful," Spyro told her.

"Why? It's not like we're mates! It's not like we're ever going to be mates! What in the heck is the matter with you? If you even thought that, then wipe it out of your mind and get something new in there!"

She stormed away, leaving Spyro to wonder.

Cynder found that Sunburn and Sonic Boom were still standing there.

"Would you guys mind leaving?" she asked. "I'm really sorry, but I can't take this right now. I really need sleep if I'm going into the Underworld."

"We understand, Cynder," Sonic Boom said. "I wish I was going with you so we could talk, but I guess I'll see you when your mission's over." She smiled. Cynder felt understood when that happened. For a long time no one had ever smiled at her. And now Sonic Boom, Sunburn and Spyro were smiling at her as if she was a friend.

"So you'll be sleeping out here?" Sunburn asked. "Not the best place, but..."

"I'm only doing it because I don't have anywhere else to go," Cynder explained. "Where do you guys sleep?"

"We sleep in separate treehouses," Sonic Boom told her. "I mean, we are in a relationship, but it's best to keep from being in the same treehouse for now. If you want, you can come join me. Fortunately mine was made before everyone else's, and so there are two beds in there."

Cynder thought of it, and on the inside she was suddenly smiling. "I would like to join you, then," she said. "I just need to go somewhere."

"Then follow me."

As they left, Spyro came over to Sunburn.

"Hey, why does Cynder never smile?" Sunburn asked.

"It's something I can't talk about for now," Spyro said. "Only if something comes up. But the secret stays between me and her. Let's just say, she's gone through a lot."

Meanwhile Sonic Boom and Cynder were talking at the treehouse about how everything would be happening the next day.

"So where are you going?" Sonic Boom asked.

"The Underworld," Cynder said solemnly. "I hate even thinking of going down there. I've gone through a lot in my life, and I recoil when I even hear of the Underworld. So many terrible things have happened there. But at least I'll have Hex with me."

"Oh, so you've met Hex?"

"Yes. She's really nice, or so I think."

"She is a good friend. Some of the Skylanders think she's insane and evil, but I trust her."

"I'll probably be the least-trusted out of everyone. I've kept so many secrets in my life, and the one I'm holding is one I can't say. It's hard for me. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying."

"I do," Sonic Boom said. "I'm sorry you've gone through that. I already think of you as a friend, and I haven't even known you longer than a day. That's how amazing I think you are. And when it comes to me, that's a big compliment."

Cynder still didn't smile, but Sonic Boom could tell she was in some way.

"I'm going to sleep, Cynder," Sonic Boom told her. "I hope you're able to sleep well. Good night!"

Cynder took off the iron jewelry around her ankles and neck, being careful with the spikes. She still winced when it came to her front left leg, but it wasn't as bad as it had once been. It had been much worse originally, and now it was healing, much to her relief.

When she was done, she curled up and attempted to sleep.

_Come, Cynder. Come and join the side you were born for. Come and find your destiny!_

"No."

_Come and understand that you are meant for something greater! Something that will destroy the Skylanders!_

"No..."

_Join me again, and you will become my general once more. You have no friends, and you will have no need of them. Kill them all. If not, then I must kill you..._

"NO!"

Cynder woke up, sweating and panting. She started coughing, and then looked over to the left to see Sonic Boom staring at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Cynder said, finding herself crying.

"About what?" Sonic Boom was obviously trying to help. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," Cynder answered. "I can't take it anymore! These nightmares hurt me more than anything!"

Sonic Boom climbed onto her bed and hugged her.

"It's okay," she comforted. "It's okay. There's no need for you to worry. You have a friend here who cares about you. I may not know your past, Cynder, but I know for sure that you're meant to be something amazing. You're probably the most beautiful Dragoness I've ever met. And from what you said tonight, you're possibly the most powerful Dragoness I've ever heard of. You don't need to be scared. Yes, I know you're going into the Underworld, but just think of your friends. Think of those who care about you."

Cynder realized she was right. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Sonic Boom smiled, and when she was sure Cynder was okay, she went back to sleep, knowing that Cynder would become the greatest friend she'd ever have.


	5. The Underworld

**Chapter Five: The Underworld**

When morning came, Cynder found herself being shaken awake by Sonic Boom. She stirred, not wanting to get up, but then her eyes opened wide when she realized what the day would be including.

"Hey, Cynder..." Sonic Boom's voice said.

"I'm getting up!" Cynder told her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling like I want to get up right now. Especially after last night. Thanks for helping me, though. You definitely knew what to do."

"I know," Sonic Boom said. "I've had some sort of experience. But it's easier with a friend."

"I'm surprised I'm your friend."

"Why?"

"I've never had anyone tell me that before. I'm not used to the luxury of having friends. It's a hard and dark backstory to listen to, so I'm not going there for now."

"I understand. So you're going with who?"

"Hex and Whirlwind. I wonder who Whirlwind is."

"She's who I'm in the running with to become the leader of the Air Element. Of course, I think you were told she's a Hybrid. She's really nice, but she doesn't always take to strangers easily. Just be careful when you're around her. Nobody knows her true powers but Eon. At least, not for right now," Sonic Boom explained. "But Hex, as you said last night, is someone you're friends with already, I believe. Am I correct?"

"Sort of," Cynder said. "She just understands me well, like you do."

"Well, I understand a lot of people. You're someone who I know I can trust, because you have that kind of look. You're someone who I see and automatically have a sister-like relationship with."

Cynder didn't completely understand what was being said. But she decided to take it. It was something that she knew was a compliment, but she was still not as understanding as she wanted.

Once she'd put the bracers and choker on, Cynder turned to Sonic Boom and said, "Let's go."

They flew off and arrived at the Core, where the many other Skylanders were waiting for their instructions.

"Good morning," Spyro greeted when he saw them. "How's it going with you both?"

"It's going pretty good," Cynder told him. "I'm still a little scared about going into the Underworld, but I'll do my best to not keep all the fear in me."

Spyro smiled.

"So I hear you're going with me," came a voice from behind them. Cynder turned around to see a light-blue Dragoness with a Unicorn-like horn in the middle of her forehead. But then Cynder remembered what she'd been told, and realized it was Whirlwind.

"Yes," Cynder said. "I'm Cynder."

"I know. It's nice to meet you. Hopefully Hex won't be as weird as she seems. But ah well, it doesn't matter. I just can't wait to be the captain for the Air Element!" Whirlwind said this all quickly and in a way that made Cynder a little angry. The way she was speaking about Hex made her want to tell her how wrong she was.

The crowd hushed up as Eon suddenly appeared and stood in front of the Core.

"Good morning, my friends!" he announced to them all. "It is good to see your faces once more! Now, before I make my way on to where you shall be going and who you shall be going with, let me just say to the new recruits, this must be done to ensure you are ready to become a Skylander! Anyway, it is now that I go on to which Skylanders will be with whom, and where they shall be going. First, we have Spyro, who will be going with Wrecking Ball and Sunburn. You three shall go to Leviathan Lagoon. Meet me later to know what you shall do there." After Eon had done this to all the other Skylanders, it came to Cynder, Whirlwind and Hex. "And now for you three. You will be joining one another in the Underworld. Be wary. It is dark and scary down there, and if you are not careful, something might happen. We don't want it to, and that is why I am warning you."

"What will we be doing down there?" Hex asked.

"Taking care of some skeletons that have been messing around," Eon explained. "I wish you three the best of luck, and I hope to see you very soon!"

As he left, Cynder looked around for Spyro. He was starting on his way to the docks to leave.

"Hey Spyro!" she called. "Hold on a minute!"

He turned around and saw her coming. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," she said. "I should have been more careful with what I said."

"Don't worry, I forgive you," he told her. "Be safe."

And then he went to the docks and left. Cynder followed Hex and Whirlwind down to the beach. They found the entrance to the Underworld. Seeing the skull on the two doors, Cynder recoiled.

Hex looked over to her. "Don't worry," she said. "It'll all be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Whirlwind asked.

"Nothing," Cynder told her.

When the doors opened, Cynder stared into the darkness. She felt the prickles of fear throughout her body. She noticed it was a little cold.

"Is there a way it can get lighter in here? I can't see anything!" Whirlwind exclaimed impatiently.

"Hush," Hex said softly. "If you're not careful, you might wake the Undead. And just to let you know, not all of them are friendly. I know that from experience. And yes, I can get light in here. Do not worry."

In Hex's palm floated an orb. It glowed violet.

"What is that?" Cynder asked.

"It is called a Phantom Orb," Hex said. "It is my primary attack. I only use it for light or if I am being attacked, just so you know. Do not be alarmed."

"Alarmed of what?" Whirlwind said. "It's not like you're powerful or anything."

"Can you stop being a jerk right now?" Cynder snapped. "Hex is the nicest Skylander I've met other than Spyro, and if you're going to keep doing this crap, don't be surprised if someone kills you for it!"

Whirlwind saw something in Cynder's blue eyes, something that scared her a small amount. She put it behind her, though, and continued on through the tunnel. She yearned for more light, and the Phantom Orb didn't help as much as she'd believed it would.

"Fine," Whirlwind said. "I guess it's best we don't talk for now. If I say anything else, you might as well become a huge monster and kill me yourself!"

Cynder stopped in her tracks for a minute. Whirlwind's words brought back sudden memories of when she'd been corrupted. It wasn't the most clear, but she could see Spyro snarling at her.

She shook her head and realized that a small amount of time had passed. Both Hex and Whirlwind were staring at her. Hex was doing so with concern, while Whirlwind with annoyance.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Hex asked.

"Nothing," Cynder said. "Sorry about that. Something came into my mind, and when I start thinking, I sometimes stop walking. It's weird, I know, but it happens."

"That is weird," Whirlwind said. "Please stay away from me until that's all over."

Cynder sighed and went over to Hex. As they walked, they found themselves by two tunnels. Cynder, Hex, and Whirlwind looked at each other.

"Where should we go?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me!" Whirlwind snapped.

"We should go together for now," Hex said. "We're supposed to be doing this together, not by oneself. We're all going down the right tunnel."

"Alright." Cynder followed, although she was still scared. She didn't know exactly what creatures were down there.

And if there were, did they want to hurt them?

Soon she saw some sort of light in front of her, but Cynder didn't know what the light was coming from.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," Hex replied. "Be careful, the both of you. I know you're powerful, Cynder, but just make sure you're careful around here. Got it?"

Cynder nodded. But Whirlwind just stared at Hex in a funny way.

"How do you know she's powerful? You just met her!" she protested.

"It doesn't matter," Hex told her. "It's just a guess."

Whirlwind felt they were hiding something from her. But she decided to continue on with them.

When they exited the tunnel they found the whole cavern lit by torches. Cynder was mesmerized by the flickering flames for some reason.

"What is this?" she asked out loud.

"None of you should be here," came a voice.

Cynder looked over into a corner and saw a strange-looking creature. She had seen its kind before, but she couldn't remember where it had been. But now she realized that she, Hex and Whirlwind had stumbled upon something dangerous.

"What are you?" Whirlwind exclaimed.

Cynder looked over the creature and saw that he resembled Hex a little, but their skin was almost pure black. Their eyes were either gray or blue.

"We are Dark Elves," said the same one who'd first spoke. He looked them all over, and when he looked Cynder over, he smiled. "I was wondering when we'd find you, little one. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked. She was hoping her secret wouldn't be revealed right then and there. She had to lie. "You must be mistaken."

"Indeed, your appearance has changed, but-"

"Hey!" Hex yelled. She held a Phantom Orb in her palm. "Pick on somebody else!" She threw it at the Dark Elf, who dodged, but the attack caused an explosion that knocked some of the soldiers on their backs.

Cynder didn't know what to do. She saw one of the soldiers coming at her, but she used her Shadow Dash to get out of the way. With his back now turned to her, she released her Electricity. It was a dark violet color that blazed with power.

When the soldier felt the pain, they realized it was too late, and they fell to the ground, defeated.

Hex was able to hold off the enemies, as well, but Whirlwind was struggling. And just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, Whirlwind realized she was wrong.

"Release the skeletons!" roared one of the Dark Elves.

What seemed like a whole army of skeletons appeared out of nowhere. Cynder realized they had to be taken down, and quickly. It was the only way to get out of there.

Her Electricity turned many of them easily to ashes. As one of them raised a sword to stab her, she used the Shadow Dash and appeared behind the skeleton. Soon it fell to the ground, her Electricity having taken the last bit of life from it.

"Cynder, we need to get out of here!" Hex yelled to her. "There are too many!"

But Cynder didn't say anything back. She looked over to Hex and saw she was struggling, but not too badly. Her Phantom Orbs took the skeleton army down well. But it was Whirlwind who had the worst trouble.

Her attacks only blew the skeletons around, but otherwise did nothing. She tried another attack, and then another, but no matter what she did, none of her attacks succeeded in doing much.

"Hold on, Whirlwind!" Cynder said to her. "I'm coming!"

Whirlwind looked over to her with a strange expression.

But before she could say something, one of the skeletons used a stone club to strike her in the side.

Feeling one of her ribs break, Whirlwind groaned in pain. She could barely take it. It hurt so much. She began to lose consciousness, which Cynder and Hex saw. They knew they needed to keep her safe.

Whirlwind fell to the ground, unconscious. Cynder knew she needed to help her, even though it seemed Whirlwind didn't trust her at all.

"This is enough!" Cynder yelled. "Hex, you might want to get back!"

Hex did so, and Cynder, feeling her power course through her body, closed her eyes for a minute, and when she opened them, a large blast of Shadow Fire incinerated all the skeletons around them.

Panting due to the amount of strength the attack had taken, Cynder looked around to see Hex staring at her. The Dark Elves were still there.

"I should have guessed it earlier," one of them said. "So, you've returned as a small little freak. You went from being the Terror of the Skies to being a small little Dragoness with feelings! How…unsatisfactory."

"Leave," Cynder told him. "Before I kill you!"

"You won't kill me," he said. "You need to come with me. Someone is waiting for you, little one."

Cynder growled. It didn't sound normal at all. It seemed to belong to a monster. This scared the Dark Elves.

"Well, I think you've proven your point finally," the main Dark Elf said. "I think we'll be going for now. But remember, your enemies are close by."

He laughed, and in a blast of dark light, he and the other Dark Elves were gone. Cynder hoped she never saw any of them again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Hex," Cynder said as she went over to her. "It was hard. When I saw Whirlwind get injured like that, I had to do something."

"I understand, Cynder," Hex assured her. "I understand you better than maybe most do. And I will keep your secret safe." She went to where Whirlwind lay. "We need to get her out of here. None of us are safe, not so long as these beasts are around. Those Dark Elves seemed familiar to me, though. But I can't place it."

As Cynder stared at Whirlwind's unconscious body, she felt tears rising in her eyes. She didn't understand why. It was unlike any other feeling she'd ever experienced, and now here it was. It felt strange. But she shook it off and looked up at Hex.

"Can you pick her up, or should I carry her?" Cynder asked.

"I'll carry her," Hex told her. "Are you alright? You seem to be crying right now. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure," Cynder said. "Let's just get out of here. I can't take this much anymore. Come on."

Hex hurried to the exit. Cynder hurried as well, hoping to get out of the Underworld soon. She'd had enough, and Hex felt the same exact way

As the gates to the Underworld opened, they saw the first rays of sunshine, and that made Cynder feel better. It was a feeling she'd only felt once before. But she couldn't remember where that feeling had come from. And she didn't know if she wanted to remember.


	6. Pain, Comfort, Understanding

**Chapter Six: Pain, Comfort, Understanding**

Spyro had just returned from his adventure with Sunburn and Wrecking Ball when he saw some commotion over by the healing tent. He wondered what was going on.

As he made his way over, he found Cynder and Hex there. Cynder was crying, the tears dripping off her face and onto the ground. Hex floated there without emotion.

Looking on the bed, Spyro saw Whirlwind laying there.

"What happened?" he asked. Cynder jumped when she heard his voice, not knowing he was there.

"While we were down there, we had to fight this army of skeletons, and during it all, Whirlwind couldn't get them well enough and was injured. I think she'll recover, but I'm not sure," Hex explained.

Spyro nodded and looked to Cynder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"It's all my fault," she said to him. "I was there, and I could have stopped this from happening. But instead, I had to stand and watch her be injured. I blame myself for it all. I'm nothing because of this. I don't even trust myself anymore."

"Cynder, don't say that!" Spyro told her. "You shouldn't say that. None of this was your fault! You must have been busy fighting the skeletons. Was she, Hex?"

Hex nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. It wasn't your fault, Cynder. It just happened at a bad time. None of the fault is on you. Please, don't blame yourself."

Cynder wasn't listening. She realized her emotions seemed to be stronger than she wanted. She believed that it had to do with the fact her corruption had put all those emotions back. And now they were coming out stronger than they were supposed to.

It was something she didn't want, but she had no control over it at the moment, and decided it was best she dealt with it until it was under control.

"I hope no one blames me," Cynder said softly.

"Hey, no one will," Sunburn assured her. "You don't seem to have done anything wrong. We just need to keep looking up, not down. I know this might have been harder on you, but it's okay. You've got friends here to help you, okay?"

"Well, I don't know what you mean by friends. I'm definitely not one of them," Wrecking Ball said, and then left them. "See you guys later!" he called back to Sunburn and Spyro. He was still staring at Cynder in a strange way, and Cynder wasn't surprised.

Cali appeared in the tent. "What happened here?" she asked. "Did something happen to you guys in the Underworld?"

"Yes," Hex said. "While we were down there, we confronted this group of Dark Elves. They seemed to be doing some sort of mission. But before we could bring any of them back here, we only succeeded in knocking some of them down. They escaped, though. But before they did escape, they called forward an army of skeletons. Cynder and I were able to defeat them easily, but Whirlwind wasn't so lucky. One of the skeletons hit her, and they broke a rib. She went unconscious from the pain."

"It's all my fault," Cynder said again. "I can't do this anymore. I want to be away from everyone now."

She ran off, leaving Spyro to worry for her. He couldn't believe how much her feelings were coming. He guessed her release from the corruption had caused her emotions to overflow.

"Poor Cynder," Sunburn said. "I know that feeling, to blame yourself for everything. I did it when I was younger, before I came here, but—"

"She needs to be alone for a little," Spyro said. "I know that feeling as well, but out of us all, I'm the one who understands her best. I'll talk to her later, but for now, let's just wait and see."

At the same time Sonic Boom was standing by the Core of Light. She had just returned from her mission.

Out of all the things she knew she could do, two main ones came to her mind. One of them had to do with Sunburn, and the other had to do with Cynder.

She felt there was something Cynder had not told her just yet, but she did not care. She felt that she had already become great friends with her. She could tell Cynder had gone through a hard past and wanted to help her through it.

As if on cue, she saw the Black Dragoness walking towards the cliffs looking over the beach.

"Hey Cynder!" Sonic Boom greeted. She saw something was bothering her all of a sudden. She made her way over to her, having to keep her pace up, as Cynder was walking fast despite her limp. When Cynder had finally gotten to the cliffs, Sonic Boom stopped behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Cynder told her. "I'm just not in the best mood."

"Does it have to do with the Underworld?"

"Yes. But I wasn't scared." Cynder turned to her, and Sonic Boom saw tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" Sonic Boom asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Whirlwind was hurt while we were fighting this army of skeletons. While Hex and I were able to get them well, her attacks weren't good enough, and one of her ribs broke. I could have stopped that from happening, and now I blame myself for it all. I'm so ashamed at what I did, and of course, what I've done in the past."

Sonic Boom didn't understand what she meant by what she'd done in the past, but realized Cynder needed someone to support her.

"Cynder, I need to help you," Sonic Boom told her. "I want to help you."

"How can you want to help me? You should hate me! Just like everyone else does! I only know one person who doesn't hate me, and that's Spyro! But you're not him! I just want to be left alone!"

Sonic Boom touched her shoulder, but Cynder jerked it away.

"Why do you feel everyone should hate you, Cynder?" Sonic Boom asked. "I'm just asking. After I'm done with this, I'll walk away. But please answer my question."

Cynder sighed and realized Sonic Boom would not stop asking her until she finally gave into it.

"Because of my past," Cynder replied. "I just don't want to go into everything. It's dark and depressing."

Sonic Boom understood the last part. "Okay, then I won't ask that. Cynder, you shouldn't blame yourself. From what you told me, it seems it was just bad timing. You were fighting the skeletons, and you didn't see it coming. You don't need to keep blaming yourself for these things." She came closer to Cynder and hugged her. Cynder felt weird.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked her.

"I'm trying to comfort you, Cynder," Sonic Boom told her. "What, have you never had someone do this for you before?"

"No, never," Cynder admitted. "But I can see you're trying to be nice to me, and for that I thank you. So far, only you, Spyro, Hex, Sunburn, Cali, and Eon have been friendly towards me."

"Well, hopefully more will become your friends," Sonic Boom said. "I want them to, because I can already tell that you're going to be someone really special. And when they see that, they'll understand you."

"I hope so."

Silence fell over them. But then Cynder saw Spyro and Sunburn coming towards them. "What's going on?" Cynder asked. "Is Whirlwind okay? Will she be okay?"

"She will, fortunately," Spyro told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Cynder answered. "Sonic Boom's helped me through it. I feel better because of her. But I still don't know what I'm to do. Today was just terrible. I don't know if I can keep going through this."

"I'm sorry you had that kind of experience," Spyro said. "We'll talk to Eon about this, but for now I want to ask you what you and Hex saw down there."

Cynder took a deep breath, released it, and started explaining.

"We found this group of Dark Elves. One of them looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. They recognized me, though. But before they could say why they recognized me out loud, Hex stopped them and we started attacking. After a short fight, they summoned the army of skeletons. We fought them as well as we could, but Whirlwind wasn't so good when it came to that. While Hex and I took the skeletons out, she was injured. The Dark Elves escaped, though, and after the skeletons were gone, we came back here. I'm not sure what they were doing down there, but one of them told me no one was supposed to be there. That's what scared me. And now, because I got scared, Whirlwind was hurt."

"How did the Dark Elves summon the army of skeletons?" Sonic Boom asked Spyro. "I have never heard of such a thing happening. Skeletons are barely ever wanting to be controlled by others. That's why only a few trust us. That includes Ghost Roaster, and now Chop Chop, but still, it makes no sense."

"I'm not sure," Spyro answered her. "I want to know. That's why we need to be ready for what's coming. I believe Eon shouldn't have sent Cynder, Hex and Whirlwind down there today. I know I sound crazy to question him, but Cynder didn't deserve it. After all, she only got here yesterday. She needed more sleep."

"It seems like you're only focusing on Cynder right now," Sunburn observed. "Why?"

"Because if she'd been able to wait a little longer before going down there, maybe she could've kept a closer eye on Whirlwind." He looked to Cynder. "I don't blame you for this, Cynder. You did nothing wrong, so please don't blame yourself. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Cynder said. "I'm just confused. I'm not sure about many things, but this is one of them that's pained me a whole heck of a lot."

"That's how life is sometimes, Cyn," Sonic Boom told her. "I know it's unfortunate, but it's true."

"Please don't call me 'Cyn,'" Cynder said. "I just don't like being called that. I'm sorry if that's—"

"Oh no, that's fine," Sonic Boom told her. "I should've been more careful when I said that."

Cynder smiled a little, something Spyro had wanted to see for a while. It made him feel better.

"Cynder, is there anything more we can help you with?" Sunburn asked her.

"I think I'm just going back to the treehouse with Sonic Boom," she said. "I'm tired and I need sleep."

"Then follow me," Sonic Boom told her.

As Cynder left, Spyro believed she smiled at him, although he didn't get the best look, and when he looked again, she wasn't smiling.

"I feel bad for Cynder," Sunburn admitted to Spyro. "I wish she didn't blame herself for what happened to Whirlwind. It really wasn't her fault."

"I know," Spyro agreed. "It's just how everything is, Sunburn. Sometimes we don't understand how life works. We just need to live it."

Meanwhile Sonic Boom and Cynder made their way to the treehouse. Sonic Boom draped a wing over Cynder.

"Thank you for being my friend," Cynder said. "You're one of the few who think of me as one."

"Well, I'm surprised not that many are being friendly towards you. You seem fine to me," Sonic Boom said. "It seems you're just suffering from blaming yourself. It's been proven there are problems with doing that, you know."

"I never knew that."

"Well, now you know. That's why it's good you have me as a friend. I can help you." She smiled at Cynder. "I'll do my best to help you when you become a Skylander, and of course, even before that."

They kept walking until they were under the balcony of the treehouse. Both of them opened their wings and flew up to the top. Cynder got on to her bed and sighed.

"I really could use some sleep," she said.

"I don't blame you," Sonic Boom admitted. "My mission wasn't the best. I didn't mind those I went with, but it could have been a whole lot better. It seems like neither of us had the best day."

Cynder smiled a little. "I feel understood when I'm around you," she told her. "You, Hex, Sunburn, and Spyro. I understand why when it comes to Spyro, and a little when it comes to Hex. But I'm not the most sure when it comes to you and Sunburn. Know what I mean?"

"Of course. You seem to have known Spyro for a little when you came, so it makes a lot of sense."

"Well, we kind of went our separate ways. The last time I saw him before he came and got me was when I was recovering from this fight I wasn't even supposed to be a part of." Cynder realized she was about to give away her past if she didn't stop talking. She decided to keep the conversation going by lying about it. "I was in Shattered Island, and I saw Spyro there. I hadn't known him just yet. A fight broke out, and I got put into it somehow. I ended up a little beaten, but Spyro got some doctors to look me over. We talked a little in the days that followed and became well acquainted. But then he left, and it was for a while. And then he found me again."

Sonic Boom felt as if Cynder was holding something back, but thought she was doing it for a reason, and allowed herself to believe it.

Cynder lay down, put her head on the pillow, and looked to Sonic Boom. "Thank you for being my friend," she said.

"No problem," Sonic Boom told her.

Cynder smiled a little, closed her eyes, and went off to sleep.


	7. The Painful Words

**Chapter Seven: The Painful Words**

Another two days passed by. Cynder's feelings improved. When Whirlwind got better and woke up, Cynder smiled and went to see her.

When Whirlwind saw the Skylanders waiting for her there, she smiled, but then she saw Cynder. She scowled.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked. "I didn't think you would be coming. After all, you left me there to be injured! Let me guess, you left the Underworld after I was injured and told somebody I was down there, and they then came back up with me? It'd make sense, because you didn't seem to care when I was surrounded. Neither you or Hex." Cynder opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by Whirlwind. "Don't even talk to me. You really are a freak."

Cynder felt tears in her eyes. She sighed.

As she walked away, she looked for Spyro. She couldn't find him, and she couldn't find Sonic Boom or Sunburn or even Hex either. It seemed those she could always talk to weren't there.

_I always have to be the one who__'__s picked on, _Cynder thought. _I__'__ve done my best to change, but every time I try to do something right, I__'__m stopped by somebody. First it was Malefor, and now it__'__s these other Skylanders. If they__'__re going to treat me like this, how do I know I can trust them when we fight? I did my best to protect Whirlwind, and now she hates me. She thinks Hex and I left her down there. Oh, it__'__s just such a terrible feeling. I wanted to help her, but I was surrounded. I wish I could be understood more. Only Spyro knows my pain, and yet he__'__s not even around here. What a great friend he is__…_

Cynder turned around and tried to walk to the beach, but she was stopped by a huge blue leg coming down in front of her. Looking up she found the blue Yeti, Slam Bam. He was looking down at her with fearsome eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Cynder asked softly.

"Yes, something is," Slam Bam told her in a cold way.

"And what would that be?" Cynder asked.

"Why didn't you keep Whirlwind safe down in the Underworld?" Slam Bam snapped.

"I tried to—!" Cynder began, but she was cut off.

"Oh yeah, you tried to! Nice try! You're lying, little thing! What's your name again? Isn't it Cynder or something? Hm, sounds pretty, and you are, too, but let me just say I don't give a crap about someone's beauty when it comes to these situations! You don't deserve to be a Skylander, especially after what you let happen to Whirlwind! Why do you have to be such a freak about all these things?"

"What do you mean?" Cynder cried. "I have not done anything! I was surrounded by an army of skeletons! I did my best to defeat them all and get to Whirlwind! Why can't you see that I wasn't trying to let her get hurt?"

"Because I don't trust you. You seem too strange to trust, and that's why I'm going to call you a freak from now on. How does that feel? So long, freak!"

As he walked away, Cynder felt her tears were now freshly flowing. She felt horrible, and now wanted to be only alone.

She ran to the beach and hid in the cave. _Why can__'__t my life be simple? _she thought.

Meanwhile, Spyro walked near the Core of Light. He'd been talking to Eon over at the treehouses, and now that he was done, he wanted to find Cynder. He wondered where she had gone.

He saw Slam Bam and called to him, "Hey Slam Bam, have you seen Cynder? I'm not sure where she is."

"Why should you care?" Slam Bam asked.

Spyro was caught off-guard. He didn't understand.

"What are you saying?" Spyro asked him.

"She let Whirlwind get hurt! Whirlwind is a good friend of mine, and Cynder let her get hurt! It's because of that little creature that she has to recover!"

Spyro felt his anger slowly rising. "Why are you talking about one of your fellow Skylanders like this, Slam Bam?" he asked softly. "What have you done?"

Spyro turned around. He wanted to find Cynder and comfort her. Slam Bam had done a terrible wrong.

"Yeah, go find that freak, why don't you?" Slam Bam called.

Spyro did his best to ignore Slam Bam's words. He knew he needed to help Cynder now.

He ran down to the beach and looked around. As he came near the cave, he heard the sounds of someone sniffling inside. He'd found her.

"Cynder, is that you in there?" Spyro asked softly.

"Spyro?" came her voice. She came out of the cave. "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Eon," Spyro told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Slam Bam told me what he did, and I'm so sorry about that. He had no right to do such a thing to you. How did it all start?"

"Can we wait for my explanation?" she asked. "I'd rather wait to speak about it with Eon."

Spyro smiled. "Okay. Follow me."

Cynder walked slowly behind him. Spyro turned around to see her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she admitted. "I'm shaken up. I've never had anyone talk to me like that before. Whirlwind did it, too. It just hurts me. It reminds me of Malefor, with all that he said before he attacked me and made me go unconscious." Spyro saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"What do you remember of that?" he asked.

"One of the main things I remember is you trying to hit me. How much pain did I cause you during our last fight?"

"Not much."

"Don't lie, Spyro. I can tell when someone is lying. When I tried to tell others their futures, I made sure to learn if they were trying to lie to me. Some of them really did lie. Because of that, I know you're lying. What's the truth?"

Spyro sighed. "It hurt during some places. You nearly broke one of my wings. The only injury I received throughout the battle was a bloody nose."

"How did that come about?" Cynder asked.

"When I was in the middle of an Elemental fight with Malefor. It wasn't because of you, Cynder. The only other injuries that came out of that fight that day were Malefor's, and unfortunately, yours. Do you remember when Malefor did that to you?"

"Yes," Cynder admitted. They had gotten up from the beach to near the Core. Cynder saw Slam Bam and just kept walking. He didn't notice her, much to her great relief. She and Spyro knew they had to be careful about speaking of her past near any of the other Skylanders. "I remember opening my eyes, realizing the feeling of hatred wasn't in my head; at least, not much. I remember seeing you fully for the first time without wanting to kill you. And then I saw Malefor coming at me. He stepped on my leg really hard, and when it broke, I remember crying out, which only worsened when he clawed my side. I know I was going unconscious, and I believed I was about to die. Do you remember what happened after that? I think I blacked out."

"I remember watching Malefor escape, and even though he did, I didn't care. I knew you hadn't meant to do anything. When I saw what you really looked like, I was angry at Malefor. I was angry at him for the corruption he forced you through, and I was angry that he'd injured you. After he'd escaped, I picked you up gently and flew you out of that Realm, which I heard Malefor call Convexity. I took you to Shattered Island, and I had the doctors look you over. Of course, I had to force some of them, because some of them recognized you. I remember when you woke up, and when you saw me. I remember you were apologizing, and then we exchanged names. I'd already known yours, by then, but you didn't know mine. I remember staying there with you for about a week. I didn't want to leave, because I wanted to help you recover. Your injuries weren't so severe by the time I left, and you were asleep at the time. Do you remember the note I left for you?"

"I do," Cynder said. "I thank you for your understanding. I did so much, and yet you didn't leave me there to die. I hurt you, and yet you didn't let me stay there in that weird world to die of blood loss. I wish I knew why. There must be a reason."

Spyro was about to open his mouth when he realized where he and Cynder had gotten to. They were near the treehouse Eon lived in. He looked to her.

"We're here," he said. "We need to tell him what Slam Bam said, and maybe he'll do something about it. But he probably won't throw him out. As much of a jerk as he was, he still has the chance to be a hero later on. You know?"

Cynder nodded, knowing how Spyro was right.

She flew up to the balcony, Spyro coming up next to her.

"Ah, Cynder! It is nice to see you again!" greeted Eon, sitting in a rocking chair. "Have you been crying, my dear? I can see the tear streaks on your face."

"Yes," Cynder admitted. "I have come to tell you something that happened today." And so she explained what Whirlwind had said, and what Slam Bam had said to her. When she finished, Eon sighed and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, my dear," he said. "I will talk to them. I will not mention your crying. If I did, I know what Slam Bam might do. He is very cocky, yes, and he can be sometimes too headstrong. But we must keep him in the Skylanders for now. He is very vital to our upcoming mission, I believe. We need someone strong."

"What do you mean, another mission?" Spyro asked.

"We need to be setting out to the Mistlands. The Mabu population there are in trouble. Threats have been made against them recently."

"Who's threatened them?" Cynder asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Kaos is one of them," Eon explained. "And then comes a Dark Elf. After they were mentioned by Hex to me, I looked into it, and all the Dark Elves who have turned against the inhabitants of all the Realms are led by one of their kind."

"What's their name?" Cynder asked.

"His real name is unknown. But he is known to many as Deathmatch."

Cynder gasped. Spyro and Eon looked at her.

"What is it, Cynder?" Spyro asked her.

"I know who Deathmatch is. I remember, from back when I was corrupted by Malefor. It's one of the main things that comes clearly. Deathmatch is a Dark Elf who followed Malefor very willingly. He never followed me, but that didn't matter. No one was ever sure of what happened to him. Or at least, I never knew, and you two should know the reason for that. But if he's around, and if we confront him, I need to be careful. I don't want any of the other Skylanders besides Spyro and Hex to know of my backstory, unless the circumstances actually demand it to be told."

"Don't worry," Spyro assured her. "I'll make sure to keep it safe. I'll make sure to stop Deathmatch every time he attempts to tell the others."

"Thanks, Spyro," Cynder said. "That's why you're such a good friend. I hate not having many friends, but…you know how it all works out."

"I'll do my best to help you, Cynder," Spyro told her. "I'll do my best to make sure you're trusted more. I know what it's like to not be understood. I thought of that when I first set out on my adventures. No one understood who I was, or what my intentions might be. From what I know, there have only been two Purple Dragons in existence, and the other one is Malefor. He used his great power for evil, but I've promised to use mine for good. I know you have a lot of power in you, Cynder, and sometimes I think you should allow yourself to draw on it and see what you might be capable of."

Cynder gave a half-smile. "Thanks, Spyro. It seems you always have the right thing to say."

"Yes, well, while both of you are here," Eon said, "I will tell you when we leave. We will be leaving in the morning. At 6 A.M.."

Cynder's eyes widened.

"I won't even be able to sleep much, then," she said.

"Eon, couldn't we choose another time?" Spyro asked. "The last time Cynder was forced to go somewhere, she was really tired, and it didn't end the way we wanted. We need to allow her to get more sleep. Especially when it comes to something like this."

"I am sorry, but the Mabu need us," Eon said. "I wouldn't be doing this unless it was truly important. I am quite sorry, Cynder, about having you go down into the Underworld that day, especially since you'd just arrived the day before. It is my fault that Whirlwind was injured. She will be coming with us to the Mistlands, as will Slam Bam. I need them to come because they are powerful. And so are you. I am bringing Sunburn and Sonic Boom and Hex, so do not be worried you will not be going with friends, my dear. Even if they didn't come, you would still have Spyro." He turned around and said to them, "I must look over the maps for the Mistlands. I suggest the both of you go and get as much rest as you can. We'll be taking half the Skylanders we have at this moment. They will be vital to us, I am quite sure. All of them and you are quite powerful, so if we go up against Kaos and Deathmatch, we will be prepared."

Spyro and Cynder made their way out of the treehouse. When they landed, Cynder turned to Spyro. "I'm going to mine and Sonic Boom's treehouse. I'll see you in the morning."

As she left, Spyro smiled and went to the Core to see who he could find there.

When Cynder arrived at the treehouse she and Sonic Boom shared, she found her kissing Sunburn.

Cynder remained silent for a minute, and finally Sonic Boom opened her eyes and saw that Cynder was standing there.

"Oh, Cynder!" exclaimed Sonic Boom. "Uh, yeah. Sorry you had to see that. I guess, it goes to show, don't kiss someone in full view of others. Well, you now know we have a relationship." She laughed a little, feeling strange.

"It's okay," Cynder assured her, albeit awkwardly. "I just need to sleep. You guys are coming with us tomorrow. If you didn't know, we're going to the Mistlands to help the Mabu out there. From what I heard, Kaos will be there, and a Dark Elf named Deathmatch. But our worst problem is waking up tomorrow. We'll be waking up at 6 A.M.."

"You're kidding me," Sunburn said. "Well, then, I'm off. See you later!" He gave Sonic Boom a hug, smiled at Cynder, and then flew off.

"You're lucky," Cynder said. "He seems like a good friend to have."

"I know," Sonic Boom said.

The both of them got ready for bed, and as Cynder fell asleep, she wondered when she would have the strength to reveal what she was hiding.


	8. The Village of the Mistlands

**Chapter Eight: The Village of the Mistlands**

When Cynder woke the next morning, she rubbed her eyes, feeling groggy. She couldn't believe she was being forced to wake up at such a time. Looking over to Sonic Boom's bed, she saw she was waking up as well. When Sonic Boom noticed her, she smiled.

"Good morning," she greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Good morning to you," Cynder replied. "I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep last night," Sonic Boom said. "I woke up in the middle of the night and you were moving around, saying something. I'm not sure what you were saying, but it sounded as if you were protesting against something or someone."

Cynder didn't understand completely. It didn't sound right. She wondered what had happened last night. She hadn't experienced a nightmare, after all. But she finally decided it didn't matter. She decided it must have been one of those kinds of nights.

"I guess it was one of those nights," Cynder told her. "I think I've been told I mumble in my sleep a lot. I'm not sure why I might have been protesting, though."

"Alright, then. I believe you. Let's get down there, Cynder," Sonic Boom said.

When they arrived at the Core of Light, Spyro and some of the others were already there. Spyro had circles under his eyes. When he saw Cynder, he smiled, and she tried to smile back, but for some reason she was unable.

"Good morning," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired," she replied. "I need more sleep."

"I understand, and we might be able to get that chance after we arrive in the Mistlands. But for now, let's just wait on Eon and the others to arrive," he explained quietly to her.

She nodded, and decided to ask a question she'd been wondering for a while. However, the question got stuck in her throat, and she decided to ask another to stop herself from sounding stupid.

"Why are the Mistlands called their name?" she asked. "Are they really misty?"

"Well, yes," Spyro answered, laughing a little. "But not as much now. They were only really misty back when they were first settled hundreds of years ago. But now they're a little different. It's just the way things are. When it comes to the Mabu, it's the second-most populated location for them. Shattered Island is the Mabu's most-populated location."

Cynder's eyes widened a little, and Spyro realized he shouldn't have mentioned there. That was where he'd first met her, back when she was corrupted. She'd tried to kill him there.

Cynder cleared her throat. "Um, okay," she said. "Thanks for giving me that information."

Spyro thought to himself, _I shouldn__'__t have mentioned Shattered Island. She doesn__'__t need to remember that. She__'__s trying to forget the bad things in her past, and I keep bringing them right back up. I__'__m pretty sure just the thought of fighting Deathmatch has already done that to her. I need to be a whole lot more careful when I__'__m speaking to Cynder. I understand her better than anyone else ever could. I need to be much more careful when it comes to this._

Once all the Skylanders going to the Mistlands had arrived, Eon soon came and cleared his throat, allowing them to know he was about to speak.

"We are leaving now," he said. "The Core will create a portal for us. We must be careful about all this. We will be in danger as soon as we arrive. Although the Mabu will be there, many soldiers from the other side will most likely be there. We will be going up against Kaos and a Dark Elf known as Deathmatch. Even if his name sounds funny to you, let me assure you, he is not someone to mess with. He is very powerful, and he is very manipulative. Exercise caution whenever you meet him or see him."

He looked to Spyro and Cynder. He smiled. He then looked to the Core and suddenly, it blasted some sort of golden light at one of the large rocks nearby.

The portal appeared there, and everyone present saw what seemed to be a beautiful forest.

"That's where we'll be arriving. It's not the place itself, though. We just need to be careful, so we're first going to that spot, which is about ten minutes away from the Mabu population's village," Spyro explained to Cynder.

Eon called out to them all, "Let us go!"

Cynder noticed Sunburn and Sonic Boom were there, as was Hex. She was smiling on the inside as she thought of that. At least she would be having friends near her other than Spyro.

But then she noticed Whirlwind and Slam Bam would be coming, too. She sighed, hoping neither of them saw her or tried to say anything toward her.

As Cynder went through the portal, Sonic Boom came up next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine for now," Cynder replied. "I just want to sleep a little longer. Whenever I don't get enough sleep, I feel like I want to bang my head against a rock and knock myself out."

Sonic Boom laughed. "Well, don't do that. I believe we'll be able to sleep soon enough. But even if we don't, at least we're with one another. It's easier for me to be with a friend most of the time."

"Me, too," Cynder said. "I haven't been able to experience the luck of having friends too much."

"Well, at least you have us," Spyro said. "And now we need to follow Eon. I'm not sure what's coming next."

"What do you mean?" Sunburn asked.

"Maybe I said that the wrong way," Spyro said, realizing how he'd sounded. "I meant that we need to be ready to introduce ourselves. I'm not sure if everyone is supposed to be introduced, or if Eon will just meet with the leader and bring some of us with them."

Cynder, Sonic Boom, and Sunburn sighed, now knowing what Spyro had actually meant.

Eon went through the forest, the twelve Skylanders that had come along not far behind him. Spyro and Cynder came up on either side of him.

"Will we be able to sleep at all during our time here?" Cynder asked with a smidge of humor in her voice.

"Yes," Eon said. "But we also must be careful while we are here. So long as Kaos and Deathmatch are around, we must keep one eye open as we sleep Some of us will watch while the others sleep. I believe you and Spyro will need the most sleep before we set out."

"Why us, Eon?" Spyro asked.

"Because you two will be leading the Skylanders during this mission," he explained. At this, Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened. "I know, the both of you are surprised," continued Eon. "But I trust you both enough for this to happen. I know what the past has done to you, Cynder, but despite that, I trust you and I will keep trusting you until the end of my days."

Cynder half-smiled again. What stopped her from giving a true smile was the mention of her past. She knew Eon hadn't meant it that way, but it still caused her to think of it that way.

Soon a small village came into their sight, and many Mabu inhabitants appeared. Cynder noticed how many of them seemed to resemble Cali, with the main exception being that Cali was taller than they were.

"Spyro," called Eon. "Please come here."

Spyro did so, giving Cynder a small smile.

And then…

"You too, Cynder!" Eon called again. As soon as she heard her name, Cynder's blue eyes widened. She was wondering why Eon was calling her.

As she went up, she looked back to Sonic Boom and Sunburn. Both smiled at her.

_What in the heck is going on? _Cynder thought to herself. _Why would Eon want me? This doesn__'__t make any sense. It__'__s confusing._

"Yes?" she asked when she reached Eon and Spyro.

"You both will be accompanying me into the village leader's home to speak with him," Eon explained to them both. When he saw Spyro and Cynder's shocked expressions, he added, "Do not tell any of the other Skylanders this, but I trust you both more than anyone else. Now let us go."

"What about the others?" Cynder asked him. She turned around, and then saw Cali giving them orders. She guessed Eon had told her to do so back at the Ruins. "Nevermind."

As they followed Eon, Spyro looked to Cynder.

"What if the leader recognizes me? I don't want to be recognized!" Cynder asked.

"It's okay, Cynder," Spyro told her. "If the village leader does happen to recognize you, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything."

"As will I," Eon told her. "You deserve to be remembered only as an amazing Skylander, Cynder. That is all I will say on the matter."

Cynder nodded, still partially fearful. She hadn't been seen on the outside too much since Spyro's rescue of her from Malefor's clutches. That didn't include her being seen while wearing her cloak and hood or being seen by the Skylanders, as only Spyro and Hex knew of her past.

Finally they arrived at the home of the village leader. As they approached, the door swung open, and a Mabu larger than most of the others, around the same size as Cali, greeted them, beckoning them inside.

"It is good to see you, old friend," Eon greeted.

"Yes, the same to you, Eon," the village leader said. "Who are these two Dragons with you? New recruits for your Skylanders?"

"Yes. The Purple Dragon is Spyro, and this Black Dragoness is Cynder. She was one of our new recruits, although Spyro has known her for some time. I trust them very much. More so than many of the others. But do not tell them that." He laughed, and the village leader did the same.

"I am pleased to meet the both of you," he greeted to Spyro and Cynder. "I've not heard your names before, but I am sure I will soon enough. You two will most likely become the stuff of legends! Now, on to business. I must tell you the troubling news I received from Kaos and the Dark Elf with him. I forget what his name was."

"Was it Deathmatch?" Cynder suggested. She'd said it without realizing what she'd done.

"Yes, thank you, young one," the village leader said. "Kaos and Deathmatch sent me a message saying they will be attacking the villages of the Mabu soon, and that they will start with those here in the Mistlands! It is pure madness, I tell you! I have never been so scared in my entire life!"

"Why is it that you are so scared?" Eon asked.

"Because I do not know what we are to do!" the village leader exclaimed. "Or, at least, I didn't, until you sent me the message that said you and the Skylanders were coming. That calmed me down very much, and I thank you very much, Eon."

"No problem, old friend. But now we must go to how they would be attacking the villages. Do you remember what they said?"

"Yes. They said would be bringing their armies to attack. Catapults, Dark Elves, and even Mountain Trolls! Have you seen one of those things? They are larger than Spyro and Cynder, I can see. But that doesn't matter. Have you seen their sheer size?"

"Yes," Eon answered, making an attempt to calm him down. "But remember, we have the Skylanders with us. I have seen how their abilities fare in tough situations. I believe I might have done it in a way I now regret, but I know they are ready. Cynder was in the Underworld with a Dark Elf Witch, Hex, and Whirlwind, a Unicorn-Dragoness Hybrid, when they stumbled upon the Dark Elves getting themselves ready for the battle. It is because of Cynder and the others that we will be ready. Do not worry, Bly. We will take this army down before they know it. Spyro is a Purple Dragon, meaning he can control many abilities that others cannot, and Cynder is quite special. She can control Electricity, but that's not the end of it. Despite her not being a Purple Dragon, she can control more than one Element. I believe one of them is Shadow Fire. Would I be correct, Cynder?" She nodded. "Ah yes, that was it. Because of this, we are ready for what is coming. Do not give up hope. These might be dark times, but our faith and belief in ourselves and what we can do will define us when the time comes."

Silence fell over them. Eon and Bly did not break it. Neither Spyro nor Cynder dared to break it, waiting on Eon to do so. It was soon that he finally did by clearing his throat.

"I believe we will be going off to our camp now," he explained. "I do believe you have your trust restored?"

"I do, and I thank you," Bly replied. "I thank you also, Spyro and Cynder."

"For what?" Spyro asked. "We didn't do anything."

"You both seem to give me hope. That is why," Bly told them. "I can see that there is something bothering you, Cynder, and while I might not know what it is, and while I do not care what it might be, I want you to know that as long as you stay with friends and follow your heart, you will never fail." He smiled at her.

Cynder hadn't been expecting that, and smiled back as well as she could. The words rang true to her, she realized. But she wasn't ready to reveal anything just yet.

She, Spyro, and Eon made their way out of the home. As Bly closed the door, he said, "Goodnight to all of you."

As the three of them left, Eon said to them, "We have a camp now. The Skylanders who remained out here are already there."

When they arrived, the other Skylanders who saw them and either smiled at Spyro or walked away. Hex, Sunburn, and Sonic Boom were the only ones who greeted both Spyro and Cynder. They were standing outside what looked to be cabins.

"So where are we sleeping tonight?" Spyro asked Eon.

"You will be with Sunburn and Slam Bam," Eon told him. "Cynder, you shall sleep with Sonic Boom and Hex. I hope you all sleep well." He walked away from them.

Cynder soon noticed that Hex had already gone inside. Sonic Boom was waiting on her, while Sunburn was waiting on Spyro.

As Spyro made his way to his cabin, Cynder felt like she wanted to say something.

"Spyro," she said.

He stopped walking and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"I…" She stopped, thought things through, and decided that she would save it for later. She came up with something else. "I hope you sleep well," she finally said.

He smiled. "Thanks." Then he turned around and entered the cabin. Sunburn gave a smile to Cynder and closed the door behind them when he entered.

Cynder went to Sonic Boom.

"You okay, Cynder?" Sonic Boom asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Cynder lied. "I'm just tired. Let's go inside and go to sleep."

Sonic Boom could see Cynder was lying to her, but she let it slide. She decided it was something personal to Cynder, and since Cynder didn't want to share it, Sonic Boom wouldn't keep asking. She wanted to be friends with Cynder, not someone who looked to deep into her life. She believed Cynder deserved to keep her secrets, and that if Cynder wanted to give them to the others, she could do it whenever she wanted to.

Inside their cabin, Cynder laid down on her bed. She realized she would have to share the bed with Sonic Boom, as the cabin only had one bed. Hex just floated near them.

"Will you be sleeping somewhere, Hex? It seems like you have nowhere to sleep here," Cynder said, her voice tired and rasping.

"I don't sleep," Hex replied. "That's my problem. Ever since that one fateful day. It helps, in a way, because I can watch anyone who I am friends with. If we are Skylanders, then we must watch out for one another. I can hear how tired you are, Cynder, and that is why I wish for you and Sonic Boom to sleep. I am happy you have decided to be my friends, despite what I am like."

"I'm your friend because I don't think of you as weird at all," Sonic Boom said. "I believe you just need someone to a friend to you. It helps when it comes to that." Sonic Boom smiled at her. Then she turned her gaze to Cynder. "And I'm your friend because I trust you. I started trusting you the day I met you. I know you have a sort of past you don't wish to speak about, and I respect that. Friends need to stick by one another."

Cynder half-smiled once more. She wished she could smile in a real way for once. Then she looked to Hex to give her the reason that she was her friend.

"You're my friend, Hex, because you're the one who understands me," Cynder said. "Spyro understands me best, of course, and both Sonic Boom and Sunburn seem to understand me well, but it is because of you that I want to join the Skylanders more. You and the others. I trust you, and I haven't said that in a long time. I thank you, Hex. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I need it real bad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hex said.

"Goodnight, Cynder," Sonic Boom said.

Cynder saw Hex turn the lights out. As she did so, Cynder found how happy she was that she had those who trusted her and wanted to be her friends. She just wished she could say the words she wanted so badly to say. She believed that for now she would just wait and see what would be coming next.

As soon as she put her head on the pillow, sleep drifted over her like a warm blanket.


	9. Surprise

**Chapter Nine: Surprise**

Much to the Skylanders' surprise, they did nothing over the next three days besides helping the Mabu with some of their problems, including how to fight and how to be in a defensive stance. But otherwise, they did not do very much. To Spyro and Cynder, they believed that was all they needed. Both of them were still tired from everything, even on the third day.

On the third day, Cynder found Sonic Boom and Sunburn together once again. She didn't smile when she saw them. Just seeing them embracing one another caused the feeling of longing to grasp her chest.

"Oh hey, Cynder!" Sonic Boom greeted when she saw her. "It's great to see you. How's everything going today?"

"Good," Cynder replied. "I just wish for some action already. We came here to fight, after all. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of fighting all the time, but I just want to get everything over with and go back to the Ruins to rest for a couple of weeks."

"Trust me, I know what you mean," Sunburn told her. "It's not always going to be the most fun when you're a Skylander, I guess. It kind of sucks, because it seems so cool, and then, the next thing you know, you have to work a lot. It's just something I want to get away from. Where I come from, we worked a lot, and I couldn't take it too much longer. I loved everyone there, but it just wasn't somewhere I wanted to be for the rest of my life. I'm not sure if you guys are getting me."

"I sort of do," Cynder said. "I mean, I've really traveled too much. I've gone to Shattered Island and to other places, and now to the Ruins and the Mistlands, and as cool as it can be, I want to take a break and just do nothing. It's how I've always felt. I don't want to stay in one place for longer than, I don't know, a week. It's not always that much fun."

But there was another reason she didn't want to keep being somewhere for more than a week. She didn't want anyone to recognize her as the monster she had once been. It hurt her still to think of being the evil beast, as being the Terror of the Skies. It hurt her very much. If someone ever recognized her again, she didn't know what she would do or who she would turn to. She guessed Spyro was the best one to turn to. Him or Hex.

It was not long after that she found herself near Spyro. He was watching a young Mabu girl, as her family had gone missing somehow, and now everyone believed Kaos and Deathmatch had something to do with it. The village hoped her family would come back soon, and that she would be able to reunite with her family. Spyro himself hoped so.

"Hi, Spyro," greeted Cynder. "How's everything going?"

"Good," he replied. He turned to look at her. "Would you mind watching Emily here for me? I need to go talk with Eon."

"Sure, whatever you need," Cynder said.

Spyro smiled and turned to Emily. "I've got to go talk to someone," he said. "I'll be back soon, okay? Cynder here will be watching you for right now. Just talk to her. She's a really good friend of mine, and I'm sure you two will get along."

Emily nodded, and the Mabu girl went back to writing in a small red journal. As Spyro left, he smiled at Cynder.

Once he was gone, Cynder turned to the little girl. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"You know, he talks about you a lot," Emily told her.

"What?" Cynder asked.

"Spyro. He talks about you a lot. While we were talking, he kept mentioning you. He must think of you as a really good friend," Emily observed. "You are really pretty."

Cynder blushed. "Uh, thanks," she said. "I haven't been told that in a long time."

"I'm surprised," Emily said. "I would've thought many people would think of you as pretty."

"Well, you should understand I haven't been around too many people. I've been traveling a lot, and so all those I met are back in the places I left," Cynder explained, though some of it was untrue. "I haven't had many friends in my life, unfortunately. Spyro's been one that I've always been able to trust. When I was hurt once, he nursed me back to health. He really is a great friend, and if it wasn't for him, I most likely wouldn't be here right now. It's hard to explain, Emily, and I sort of don't wish to. It's just one of those things."

"I understand," Emily said. "I trust you a lot already, even though I just met you. I think of you being a really good friend to a lot of people. I sort of already count you as one. I need more, since all of mine were taken by those meanies. One of their names just sounds evil, and I hate thinking of it or saying it."

"It's okay. I know how that feels. I have heard of these guys before. Of course, when you live in Skylands, how can you not hear about Kaos? He's pretty much the main bully in the schoolyard." Cynder realized she'd made a joke, but she shook it off. She looked down at the journal that Emily was writing in. "What are you writing about?"

"Just how much I want to see my daddy and mommy again," Emily replied. "I miss them so much." Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "They always brought me joy and laughter, and now they're gone. It's hard to think of them having been taken."

"Don't worry," Cynder told her. "We'll find them. I'll make sure of it. Even if others give up, I won't. I'll make sure I find them and bring them back to you. I just wish I knew where my parents are. You see, I never really knew them. I was left alone after my mom had my egg, I guess, and after I hatched, I never knew of them. It's kind of sad. I just wish I knew them." Tears formed in her eyes. "Everyone else is so lucky to have parents or a family. I don't really have anyone. I have friends, but even despite my friends, I wish to know my family, to know if I had siblings. It's just one of those things."

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Spyro. He was smiling softly at her and Emily. Cynder guessed he'd heard.

"I'm back," he said. "It looks like you two have been accquainted."

"Yes," Cynder said, quickly drying her tears. "Emily, you're really nice, and I thank you for saying you understand me. Spyro's going to watch you again. I think I need to go talk to a friend now, okay?"

But before she could do anything, before Emily could speak, there was the sound of something falling out of the sky and hitting the ground hard. Whirling around, Spyro and Cynder found a small human stood among the smoke.

"Hello, everyone!" he called out. Both Spyro and Cynder recognized the voice. It was Kaos. "How is everything? I see you are all doing something, which I am happy about. When everyone works, it means that when I kidnap you, I can make you my slaves!" He laughed maniacally in his high-pitched voice, both of which did not mix too well.

"If you want to take anybody, you'll have to get through us!" Spyro told him.

Kaos looked to Spyro and smiled. "I've heard of you before," he said. "Isn't your name supposed to be Spyro or something?"

"Why should it matter what our names are?" Cynder exclaimed without meaning to.

Kaos looked to her and screamed. "What are you doing here?" he yelled. "I was told you wouldn't be here!"

Spyro and Cynder both realized they would need to shut Kaos up soon before he revealed anything about Cynder's past to those around them.

"Don't worry, Kaos," came a voice from behind them. "She won't hurt you just yet, I don't think. She seems too weak to do so."

Cynder looked behind her and found herself staring into the cold black eyes of a Dark Elf. She realized the Dark Elf was Deathmatch. She felt herself beginning to tremble.

Looking to where Emily had been, she realized she was not there. She wondered where the Mabu child had gone to. But then she noticed her behind Deathmatch, on her knees, shaking with unimaginable fear. Cynder felt for her.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked.

"We have come to reclaim what is rightfully ours. You cannot defeat us, young Dragon. We are too powerful for the both of you, and any of the others you might have around here," Deathmatch explained coldly. "An army of Dark Elves await me, so if you do not allow me to leave, this village will suffer major consequences. Do not believe you can win just because you are led by Eon. He is a failure, just as you are, Cynder. You should have—" He was cut off by a cry of pain.

Behind him was Stealth Elf, having driven one of her Dragonfang daggers into his abdomen hard. Blood dripped off the end that protruded on Spyro and Cynder's side. Seeing the blood made Cynder feel a little sick.

But Deathmatch was still alive, and he hit Stealth Elf full in the face with his elbow, knocking her unconscious. Spyro and Cynder watched as he tore the Dragonfang dagger out of his body and threw it to the ground. He looked right at Cynder. "It's time to die," he rasped.

He looked to Kaos, who nodded. Reaching behind him, he took Emily and threw her to Kaos. Emily screamed. Cynder ran to Emily, but Kaos was too quick, and somehow disappeared into thin air with only a little mist or smoke left behind.

"NO!" Cynder yelled. "No, this isn't supposed to be happening!" She felt tears in her eyes, unable to believe what had just happened.

Deathmatch laughed at her. Cynder turned around and stared right at him. She couldn't believe what he'd done. She was ready to kill him. But before she could do anything, Stealth Elf got back to her feet and kicked Deathmatch in the face, knocking him to the ground. He just laughed, even when he was kicked again. The next kick knocked him unconscious.

Cynder still couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. It was still unbearable for her to think of the way Kaos had taken Emily.

She felt Spyro touch her shoulder softly. She looked him in his amethyst eyes as he stared into her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she replied. She looked down at Deathmatch's body. "This all happened too quick. I can already tell something's not right. Why would Deathmatch give up so quickly? He could've attacked us more."

"I'm not sure," Spyro said. "We need to lock him up somewhere and make sure someone guards him until we question him. Once we question him, we can see what we should do with him. If you ask me, we need to exile him. It'd be better than killing him." He realized Cynder was no longer near him. He saw her standing over a red journal, which Spyro remembered was Emily's. He could see she and Emily had become friends already. The tears were still flowing for Cynder.

"I wanted to keep her safe," Cynder said to Spyro. "She told me how her parents had been abducted by these two idiots, and now she's been abducted. We need to find Kaos and get her back, as well as anymore of the Mabu who have been taken from their homes." She looked to Stealth Elf. "Lock him up quickly. He's not someone we can afford to lose. We must question him and learn where he's held up with Kaos and where he's taken Emily and any of the other Mabu around here. We need to have some watching him. It'd be the best thing to do."

"Where's Eon?" Sunburn asked, coming up to them. "We saw everything happen, and we want to know if you guys are alright."

Spyro turned to him. "Eon didn't know this would be happening," Spyro said. "I don't think any of us knew it would be happening. But that doesn't matter. We will be getting everyone back. For right now, let's imprison Deathmatch and question him to see what he might know."

Stealth Elf dragged Deathmatch's unconscious body behind her. Cynder looked back and anger formed in her body as she thought of the way in which Emily had been taken.

Eon appeared in the village's square. Bly stood next to him.

"What happened?" Bly asked them.

"Deathmatch and Kaos attacked," Spyro explained. "We were able to capture Deathmatch, but Kaos is still out there, and he was able to kidnap a little girl named Emily. We need to lock Deathmatch up and interrogate him."

"Who will interrogate him?" Eon asked.

"Cynder and I," Spyro said. "I think we both know how to do this. We just need to get the information out of him, and then we can leave his fate up to those in the village, okay?"

"I agree," Eon said. He looked to Cynder and saw the tears dripping from her eyes. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"They took Emily just after she explained to me how her parents had been taken," Cynder said. "It's just madness. I'm ready to interrogate Deathmatch. I need to know where Emily and the others have been taken."

Spyro looked to her and nodded. So did Eon.

"Alright, then," Spyro said. "Let's get to work."


	10. Provocation

**Chapter Ten: Provocation**

Deathmatch was put into a large sphere-like structure. As Cynder watched, she couldn't help but think about what she would be saying to him. How she would force the information out of him. She wanted to know where Emily had been taken. When the interrogation began, she would be ready for what would be coming. Nothing would dare to stand in her way as she searched for Emily and the rest of the Mabu who had been taken.

As she and Spyro waited outside for their cue to go inside and begin, Spyro looked to Cynder and asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I think so," she said. "I'm so angry at Deathmatch for what he and Kaos have done. They will pay for this crap! Emily was such a sweet little girl, and they just took her!" Spyro saw the tears in her eyes. "My life has been filled with so much pain, and I just want it all to be over. I thank you for all you've done to help me. It's been a hard road so far, of course, but if we get past this, I think I'll make it. I don't know if I want to become a Skylander just yet, though. It's a lot of work, I can see."

Spyro nodded. "I understand," he said. "I understand if you want to go back to what you did before. It's your choice, of course."

Cynder still didn't smile. Spyro wanted her to, as he believed it was the way he knew he was getting through to her. But it seemed that whenever he or someone else came close to doing so, Cynder only half-smiled.

Finally Cali and Eon came out of the interrogation cell. "He's ready for you guys," Cali told them. "Just be careful. He is chained to the chair, but he might still be dangerous. I don't want either of you to be hurt. Do you both understand me?" Spyro and Cynder nodded.

As they entered the interrogation room, the door closed behind them. Deathmatch looked up at them and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Cynder," he said.

Cynder became frozen in her place. She breathed in and out deeply and slowly. Spyro knew she was trying to be careful.

"Cut the crap, Deathmatch," she finally said. "Where have you taken the Mabu?"

"Why should I tell the either of you?" he asked. Deathmatch stared into her sapphire eyes with his dark gray eyes. "I don't think you should know. Either way, you will be too late when you arrive, even if I do tell you!" Deathmatch laughed, causing Cynder's blood pressure to spike and her blood to boil.

Spyro saw Cynder's tail was flicking back-and-forth, the blade on the end scraping the stone ground. He could see Deathmatch was getting to her. He just hoped nothing more happened.

"Fine, so you wish to know where the Mabu have been taken?" Deathmatch asked. Both Spyro and Cynder nodded. "Okay. So I will tell you. Kaos and I found this abandoned castle near here. When we took it, we decided to use the dungeons to torture the Mabu to learn of their plans, and that was when we found out you all would be coming. We were so happy, because we wanted to see who had joined. When I learned you had come along, and with Spyro, I was surprised. But that's beside the point. So we imprisoned the Mabu who had not been tortured and who were too young. Of course, once the torture was finished for some, if they did not die of blood loss, we put them there in the dungeons, anyway. The castle has many tricks up its sleeve. If you go there, you will not know what to do. The world is full of many strange things. You would be one of them, Cynder." He winked at her, and she suddenly growled. "I must tell you, I am not someone to mess with, and neither is Kaos. He may not seem to be a formidable opponent, but he has many tricks up his sleeve. It is best to tread lightly. If you step on the head of the snake, do not be surprised if it strikes at your heel." He laughed once more.

Spyro looked to Cynder. Her eyes were blazing with Electricity. He just hoped she was careful.

"Cynder," he said, "I think we might be done here. Can I see you outside?" He made his way to the door, and Cynder followed him.

Once they were away from the cell, in a place where they believed Deathmatch would not hear, Spyro said to her, "Is he getting to you?"

She nodded. "I can't take it too much longer," she admitted. "You know how I am. It's not easy, being me. When it comes to Deathmatch or someone else like him, I feel I want to kill them. But something holds me back, of course. I know I shouldn't do it, because something bad could come out of it. You're helping me a lot, and once more I thank you for it."

"You're welcome," Spyro told her. "I am doing my best to make sure Deathmatch doesn't get to you too much. There are times when I might not be able to do it, especially if we have to interrogate him again. I'm doing my best to find where the Mabu are, where Emily has been taken. He's told us about the castle, and while that's a start, we don't know exactly where the castle is located. We need to continue this on a little more, and when it's all done, I'll allow you to rest. How does that sound?"

"Good. It sounds good," Cynder said, still not smiling. Spyro had been hoping for one, but he guessed he'd have to wait a little longer.

They went back inside the room. When Deathmatch saw them, he smiled a little more.

"I thought we were finished," he said. "I thought it was all over. What's the matter? Do you just want to keep hanging out with me? I know, I'm an interesting guy. That's how we Dark Elves are. I believe there's a Dark Elf on your side. Isn't her name Hex? Ah yes, I believe so. I've heard of her before, most certainly. Let me ask—"

He was cut off by Cynder.

"Tell us where the castle's location is!" she exclaimed. "We have ways of forcing you to tell! I have the blade on the end of my tail. That would be a good start, now wouldn't it?"

But Deathmatch said nothing more for another five minutes. As time ticked on, Cynder became more and more agitated. Spyro kept shooting her glances to make sure she wasn't allowing her dark side to show through. He was fearful of that outcome.

"Okay, so I will tell you," Deathmatch finally said. "I don't believe I can hold it back much longer. It is near the swamp. The Mistlands are strange, and so is the swamp. There are many things there, hidden in the darkness. When you go there, you must be very careful. The castle is just at the end of the swamp. You will see its outline in the mist just before you get out of the swamp. The castle has many defenses, so don't be surprised if something attempts to kill you. You both are young enough to understand that you must be careful when around things you do not understand. It'll be hard for you both, I am sure. And that is what I am counting on. I want it to be hard for the both of you. I want the both of you to see how painful it is to live a life like this!"

Cynder turned her head away. Spyro decided it was best to end the interrogation. He wasn't sure if Deathmatch was completely telling the truth, but he could guess there was some type of the truth in there. Or so he hoped.

"Alright," Spyro said with a tone of finality. "We're officially done here. Come on, Cynder."

She followed him as he left the room. Spyro knew Deathmatch was beginning to get to her. He wanted to get her out of the room before something bad happened.

Both of them went to where Eon, Cali, and Bly stood. They had obviously been waiting on them.

"How did it go?" Cali asked.

"It went fine," Cynder said. "We learned most of what we needed to know. We now know where the Mabu have been taken. Now I know where I can find them…"

Cali noticed something was going on with Cynder. But she didn't open her mouth, knowing that it was possibly the stress.

Spyro quickly explained it all to them, and when he finished, Sunburn and Sonic Boom came running to them. Both of them had surprised expressions on their faces.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"We need you to come with us!" Sunburn finally told him as he caught his breath. "We think we might have found something."

As Spyro, Cali, and Eon started following them, Cynder attempted to do so, but Spyro turned around and said, "You should watch Deathmatch for right now. I know it's not something you want to do, Cynder, but it's the best thing to do. Okay?"

Cynder wanted badly to protest against him, but finally she decided not to. She decided it was best to do what he said. If Deathmatch were to find some way out, someone would have to be there to watch him and make sure he did not get too far.

Cynder nodded at him solemnly, and made her way back to Deathmatch's cell. As she did so, Sunburn said to Spyro, "You didn't have to do that. She could have come with us. I could've stayed here to watch Deathmatch. She looks like she needs a break."

"I know," Spyro said. "But Slam Bam will be there with us, won't he? If he's there, I don't want him to speak to Cynder the way he has been. I'm sick of it."

Sunburn noticed something was up with the way Spyro was speaking. But he didn't want to get into it. He knew it was something only Spyro and Cynder should be involved in. But he hoped something would soon happen in their favor.

As Cynder went back into the interrogation room, Deathmatch looked up at her and smiled once more.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Were you left behind? Did they decide they finally want to leave you behind because of the terrible things you've done in the past? It hurts, doesn't it? To have no one in your life that trusts you, understands you, or loves you, I mean. If you decide on the right things, I can help you. I can help you come back to the right side. You might have left, but there are still some who remember you and would like to see you again. When I learned you were alive, I was shocked Malefor would dare to leave you in that strange world. Yes, he told us of some of his plans before he went away. He told us he would enter that world and do something. But I was so surprised he left you. It hurt me; and it hurt me more when I learned Spyro had turned you back to normal. It must be painful to have to give up the amazing power Malefor gave you. By doing so, you have decided to give up your true destiny. You've given up everything, Cynder." As Cynder listened, her blood pressure spiked. She couldn't take it for too much longer. She hoped it was almost over. "You've refused to accept the true role of those who have been given the most extreme form of power from Malefor! If you keep doing this, soon something terrible will happen. Maybe to one of your friends? Maybe to the Griffiness or the Hybrid? Hex? Or maybe even Spyro? Oh, I would love to just sink my claws into his—"

Cynder couldn't take it anymore. She released her dark violet Electricity at him. However, as she did so, Deathmatch broke the chains binding his hands and caught the Electricity. Seeing this made Cynder's eyes widen in deep horror.

"How—?" she began, but Deathmatch cut her off.

"I have abilities you could never dream of," he said. "And now, thanks to you, I am free from here."

"I can stop you!" Cynder yelled at him.

"Oh, I don't think so," Deathmatch told her. Using his other hand, he pulled the Electricity attack apart. He threw one at the door to the room, blowing it apart, and just as Cynder ran at him, he threw the other at her, hitting her right in her chest and into a wall hard, knocking her unconscious.

As Deathmatch left the room, he smiled at Cynder's unmoving body and said, "I warned you, didn't I?" He threw his head back and laughed, ready to make his escape.

Thirty minutes later, Spyro and the others found themselves near the room. They'd found what they'd believed to be something that could help them to be a hoax. Now Spyro, Sonic Boom, Slam Bam, and Sunburn made their way to the room. Slam Bam was only going with them to see about Deathmatch. Eon and the others were still looking over the area where they'd believed something had happened.

"I wonder if Cynder's okay," Spyro said.

"Why does it matter?" Slam Bam snapped.

"Slam Bam, please, don't say that!" Sonic Boom protested. "We all trust Cynder, so if you distrust her, keep your opinions to yourself."

As they came closer to the room, Spyro realized something was wrong. Smoke and dust billowed from the entrance. It made Spyro wonder what could have done such a thing.

When they arrived at the entrance, Spyro looked through the smoke and found Cynder lying there on the ground. He ran to her, all of a sudden afraid. When he got to her body, he checked her pulse and found himself relieved when he found she was only unconscious. He wondered what had happened before they'd arrived. Deathmatch was obviously gone.

Cynder stirred and groaned, then opened her eyes.

"Spyro?" she mumbled. "What—?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Cynder, what happened?" Spyro asked.

"He somehow broke free of his chains and then he attempted to escape. I breathed one of my Electricity attacks at him, but he caught it," Cynder explained. "I don't know how it happened. It's just so weird."

Spyro knew she was leaving one part out, but he wasn't going to make her say it until they were out of earshot of the others.

"So you allowed him to escape?" Slam Bam exclaimed. "Why, you piece of crap! It should have been me who guarded Deathmatch! I wouldn't have messed up like this!"

"Slam Bam, get out," Spyro commanded him.

Slam Bam spit on the ground, right at Cynder's feet, and then left the room. Spyro looked to Sunburn and Sonic Boom.

"Would you guys mind leaving for now? Cynder and I need to speak alone for now," he said.

They both nodded, and left the room as well.

When Spyro was sure they were gone, he turned back to Cynder. "Did Deathmatch provoke you?" he asked. Cynder looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"It's just a guess," he answered. "I know you well enough to know something like that, Cynder."

Cynder sighed. "Yes, he provoked me. I couldn't take it after a while," she admitted. "He mentioned things that had to do with my past, and because of that, I just needed to make him shut up. I really wasn't trying to allow him to escape. I thought my attack would hit him and knock him unconscious. But he broke his chains, caught the Electricity, and then somehow split the attack in half. He used one to break the door, and then he used the other to knock me unconscious. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"It wasn't your fault," Spyro told her. "I know you well enough to say that you normally would never do something like that unless someone did something that hurt you. From what you told me, his words did hurt you. I'm sorry about what Deathmatch might have said. It's time we start on our way to that castle. When we get there, we can take Kaos and Deathmatch, save Emily and the rest of the Mabu, and when it's all over, you can choose whatever you wish to do. I'll allow you to choose whichever path you wish. I won't hold you back, Cynder. I can see that it would be useless if I did so. You're strong enough to get past everything. There was this one instance, but this is only a bump in the road."

Cynder half-smiled once more. Spyro wished she would smile normally for once. But he still couldn't blame her when it came to not wanting to do so. She'd gone through so much, he knew, and she had the right to do whatever she wanted. He still wasn't going to dare to try to stop her. He believed it would be useless.

As they made their way out of the room, they found Slam Bam, Sunburn, and Sonic Boom, as well as Eon, Cali, and Bly standing around the corner. Slam Bam glared at Cynder.

"I accidentally let Deathmatch get away," Cynder admitted. "He broke the chains somehow. I attempted to stop him, but he caught my Electricity and knocked me unconscious. I'm okay, but I feel terrible for allowing him to escape. I'm sorry, Eon." She hung her head.

"It was not your fault, young Cynder," Eon said. Hearing this caused Slam Bam's jaw to drop. "You did what you could, but Deathmatch was stronger than we thought. We must leave tonight to find the castle. When the Skylanders confront Deathmatch and Kaos, I am sure you will all succeed. We are sending in all of the recruits we have. Yes, it is something we must be careful about, but it is the easiest way to save the Mabu."

He smiled at them both and then walked away. Bly smiled at Spyro and Cynder and walked away as well. Slam Bam soon left, unable to understand what he was hearing.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"So what do we do next?" Sonic Boom asked.

"We go on our first true mission tonight," Cynder said.


	11. Into Darkness

**Chapter Eleven: Into Darkness**

A whole hour later, the Skylanders had been assembled. Spyro found that he and Cynder were at the front, with Sonic Boom and Sunburn behind them. It was obvious what Eon would be telling both he and Cynder. But he didn't want to say anything about it just yet. He wanted to be careful with what he said, especially with the situation they were in now. He remembered Eon telling him and Cynder that he trusted them more than any of the other Skylanders. He wondered what the other Skylanders would say if they learned of that. That was one of the two main reasons he wanted to be careful with what he said. The other had to do with Deathmatch and Kaos. If he spoke the wrong words with them near, something bad would possibly come out of it.

He looked over to Cynder. He could see she was scared. It shone in her bright sapphire-blue, electrified eyes. He didn't wish to say anything to her about that. He was doing his best to make her feel better. He didn't know if he'd done too well so far. He believed she would most likely go off on her own somewhere else when this adventure was all over.

"Hey, are you okay, Cynder?" he heard Sonic Boom ask in a soft and comforting sort of voice. "You seem to be shaking a little."

"I'm okay," Cynder lied to her. "I'm fine for now. I just want all this to be over. Do you know what I mean?"

"We all do," Sunburn told her. "When this is over, I'm probably going to be resting for a couple of days back at the Ruins. I don't want to be woken up when I do that. Okay?" He laughed, as did Sonic Boom and Spyro, but Cynder did not.

Finally they saw Eon coming with Bly and Cali toward them. They got on to a pedestal and observed the 20 Skylanders in front of them. Eon was half-smiling, Spyro noticed, just like Cynder had been the entire time since they'd come to the Mistlands and even before then.

"Hello, my friends," he greeted them. "It is time. Yes, you are all going on an adventure together. It is time I put you into your respective Elements and tell you who will be leading you. The Captains I choose here tonight are not the permanent ones. I put the names together in my mind quite quickly. Magic, Spyro will be your leader. Air, you shall have Sonic Boom. Sunburn will have Fire. Tech will be led by Trigger Happy. Water will be led by Slam Bam. Earth will be led by Bash. Life will be led by Stealth Elf. And last, but most certainly not least, Undead will be led by Cynder." Cynder blinked when he said her name, and that she would be leading an Element surprised her more than anything. "I trust all of you, and when it comes to this mission, I trust all of you even more than usual. I do not believe any of you will come into mortal danger. You are all too powerful and too amazing. Despite that, you must keep strong. You all have friends to help you. Never forget where your loyalties truly lie. The last thing I shall say before I conclude is this: draw strength from each other, and follow your heart. It will never fail you. It is now that you will set off into the swamp to the castle and defeat your enemies to rescue the Mabu. Go now!"

The Skylanders cheered. Cynder remained where she was, as she was still surprised at the fact she'd been chosen to lead the Undead Skylanders. She had not wanted to do so, as just thinking of the word "Undead" caused her to remember her past. But she decided to put it all behind her. Turning around, she found the others. Hex was the only one she actually knew. But then she saw the one who'd called himself Chop Chop on the day she'd introduced herself to the others. The last one seemed to be like a skeleton. His head was a white skull, and he was dressed in a black and red cloak. He had a chain with a mace at the end dragging behind him.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked him.

"I am Ghost Roaster," he rasped.

Cynder just nodded, knowing that was as far as she wanted to go. She was tired and wanted to get through the swamp and all the way to the castle already.

"So what do we do next?" Slam Bam shouted out impatiently.

"We need to go to the swamp and start on our way," Cynder explained to him.

Slam Bam turned and glared at her. "I didn't ask your opinion," he snapped. "Is there someone else who has the right information?"

Spyro stepped up. "She's right," he said. "Don't keep acting like this, Slam Bam. We don't allow it when it comes to the Skylanders."

Slam Bam growled. "You're not the leader. The only reason I'm listening to you is because I trust you," he said. He looked back to Cynder. "But I will never trust her."

He stalked away.

"Hey, Cynder, I have something you might want," Spyro said. He held out her cloak. Cynder took it from him. "I know you're scared, and I'll do my best to help you."

Cynder nodded, and Spyro knew that for right now, that was the most appreciation she would give to him. "Thank you," she said.

It was then that the Skylanders began making their way to the swamp. They got directions from Bly and continued on their way.

Close to an hour later, they were still walking to the swamp. It was slow and annoying, but Spyro and Cynder did their best to remain calm. Cynder was still shaking, but it had mostly been subdued.

To get her mind off the dangers that were coming, Cynder retreated into her thoughts.

_When I find Emily, I need to tell her how sorry I am that I couldn__'__t protect her that day. Oh, what are you saying to yourself, Cynder? It wasn__'__t your fault. Deathmatch and Kaos caught you by surprise, and you couldn__'__t do much more after that. You need to think of yourself as a good person. There might be many things in your life that have been terrible, but as Spyro said, why not just leave it all in the past? It__'__s better to forget some of it and continue on with your life. If only I could. It__'__s hard to do so. When I attempt to get past everything, my memories return, and they__'__re those that I want to go away; they__'__re ones that I never even thought were still there. And Spyro told me I hurt him! I just can__'__t think of me hurting one of my greatest friends! It sounds weird, even now, to think of someone like me having friends, but Spyro and Hex are the two who understand me, and Sunburn and Sonic Boom are so friendly. They both have done a lot to help me, even though neither of them know my past. And I hope they never learn it._

She meant to keep thinking, but she was shaken out of it when Spyro placed a paw on her shoulder, trying to make her stop walking.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I can see the castle in the distance," he said.

Cynder squinted through the mist that had risen off the ground. A dark, fuzzy outline rose up between two large hills. Cynder could already see that the castle was huge. It made her wonder how long it would take to find Emily and the rest of the Mabu. It seemed to be a daunting task. But she hoped they would be able to pull through. That was all she could do, she thought. Hope was the best thing to do.

"Wow," she heard Sonic Boom say behind her. "Even here, that thing is huge. How much farther should we walk?"

"I'm not sure," Spyro replied. "I wish we could fly there, but there are a lot of us who can't fly. So we need to continue on foot. Probably when we get out of the castle, we'll find an easier path than walking through this swamp. The only reason we were never able to find it back at the start of the journey is because it's so dark here. Anyway, we need to be really careful when it comes to here. It's not fun and games. We need to be on top of things."

As silence fell, Cynder stopped walking for a minute. Her leg was throbbing again, and this time, she couldn't take the pain too well.

Spyro turned around to look to her. He was about to check on her when he saw Sonic Boom do so instead. He smiled, happy Cynder had others willing to help her.

"Are you okay?" Sonic Boom asked her.

"Sort of," Cynder replied. "My broken leg—well, I'm not sure if it's still broken—is throbbing. When it does that, I feel a lot of pain. It's not helpful. If I get into a fight, it definitely won't be."

"Okay. I'll stay next to you just in case. If this pain starts up again, just tell me and I'll help you," Sonic Boom assured her in a soft voice.

Cynder looked up at Sonic Boom. Her friend was smiling, but she didn't feel like she could. It didn't seem like something she wanted to do. She believed that if she even attempted to do so, she would fail.

Finally she said, "Thank you. For all you've done."

"No problem," Sonic Boom told her. "I can see something's bothering you, Cynder, and while I'm not going to ask you exactly what that might be, I just want to know, how scared are you? If you don't want to answer this question, I understand."

"I'm terrified," Cynder squeaked out. "I don't know how much longer I'll have to continue this. I've gone through a lot in my life, and it's not fun. When I hatched and grew up—" She swallowed, trying to forget the way in which she was corrupted. "When I grew up, I didn't have many friends. Until I met Spyro. He helped me a lot. And so have you. Both you and Sunburn have done so, as well, and I thank you both. Not many have given me so much as a chance, and yet you both have. It's something I never thought would happen before Spyro came and found me again."

Sonic Boom saw tears in her eyes. She draped a wing over Cynder, hoping to comfort her.

Spyro smiled, having heard the whole thing. He looked to Sunburn, who was looking at him. He, too, was smiling. It seemed that moment was the calm.

But then the calm broke.

Spikes suddenly jutted right up from the ground, nearly hitting Spyro. He'd stopped just in time to get away from them.

"Holy crap!" Sunburn exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"I think it's a trap," Spyro explained to the Skylanders. "We need to run! Keep your eyes open and look around for whatever might try to harm you. If something does attempt to harm you, attack it. We need to get to the castle now! Come on!"

He starting running as soon as Sunburn released his Phoenix Fire upon the spikes, turning them to molten metal. Cynder and Sonic Boom hurried as quick as they could. Cynder's limp made it harder for her, while Sonic Boom was trying to stay next to Cynder.

An arrow came whizzing out of the woods at them. Sonic Boom used her sonic scream to divert it. A howl shot through the woods, and a group of Death Hounds appeared. Cynder recognized them well, a reason for which she did not want to keep remembering. But it kept coming right back at her like a dodgeball.

One of the Death Hounds lunged at Cynder, but she was too quick and dodged away. When it landed hard on the ground, she shocked the Death Hound to death. Looking back to Spyro and Sunburn in front of them, she saw the Death Hounds beginning to circle around them. Cynder was about to do something, but then Spyro drew upon his strength, blasting Fire out at them, causing them to either be burnt, killed, or singed. As some of them ran off, Sunburn blasted his own Fire blast at them. It helped clear a path for them. However, none of the Skylanders present believed it would be over just yet. That was what they were fearful about. Spyro and Cynder both hated it.

"How much farther should we go?" Slam Bam yelled out.

"Not sure," Spyro yelled back. "But—"

He was cut off when the sound of crackling flames reached his and the others' ears. He turned around to see a beast made completely of fire standing right there.

"What in the name of God is that?" Sunburn asked.

Cynder swallowed. She knew what it was, but she couldn't remember exactly what it was called.

"Run," Spyro said. "RUN!"

He went as quick as he could, the others behind him. Despite the pain in her leg, Cynder went up to Spyro and looked to him.

"I remember seeing those things before, but I can't remember exactly what it's called." She went through her thoughts, and suddenly her eyes widened. "Spyro, if that thing steps in water, it will explode. And when it explodes, there will be a wall of fire. We need to get the heck out of here before it steps in water! Now come on!" She was trying to hurry him more, not wanting to die.

Spyro understood what she was doing, and was listening. He felt something wet underneath his paws. Looking down, he saw he was standing in swamp water. He groaned. Cynder realized it, too, and she was scared more than ever.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Spyro roared. "IF THAT THING TOUCHES WATER, IT WILL EXPLODE! NOW KEEP RUNNING!"

As they hurried across the swamp water, Cynder looked to Spyro. He saw the deep fear in her eyes. It was the most he had ever seen fear in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but knew that now was not the time, especially with the situation they were in.

Soon both Spyro and Cynder noticed their paws were touching dry land, and that helped them to calm down some. But their minds were on those behind them.

"Is everyone out of the water?" Spyro asked. He could still hear the creature's heavy footsteps.

He didn't hear a reply back, and the fear hit him terribly. He saw an opening in the crowd of trees. He looked to Cynder again, who was now running faster than he was.

And then…SPLASH!

The heavy footstep caused Spyro's heart to jump. He felt as if he was about to suffer a heart attack. The explosion came next with a mighty BOOM. He and the others ran as fast as they could, attempting to get away from the giant wall of fire behind them, which no one dared to turn around and look at.

"Spyro, I'm so scared!" Cynder exclaimed.

"I understand!" Spyro said. He understood her deep fear. But he was unsure of what to say afterward. As he looked forward, he saw they were out of the forest. He saw two large walls. The opening was right there. He was unsure of the reason there were two large walls there, but he didn't care. He wanted his team to be safe. He heard the flames rushing after them.

He heard someone yell out. Turning around, he saw Trigger Happy had fallen. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his friend, but the fear in his heart was preventing him from doing anything.

But Cynder ran to him anyway. Spyro wanted to yell out to her, but didn't. She was wanting to help him, and Spyro appreciated that.

As she helped him up, the wall of crackling flames came closer to them. Cynder closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled, and took off with Trigger Happy next to her. Spyro went through the opening between the two walls, hoping Cynder and Trigger Happy were able to make it.

_No, don__'__t think of that! _he told himself. _It doesn__'__t help in a time like this!_

As they kept running, he realized the walls were closing. He looked to Cynder. She was still running. Trigger Happy got in before her, and then she entered. The walls closed quite suddenly, causing all the Skylanders to jump. The flames hit the walls, but nothing more than that happened, much to their surprise. This allowed all of them to take a deep breath and have some relief flow into their bodies.

"Oh my God," Cynder said. She'd observed where they were now, and her eyes were wide.

"What is it, Cynder?" Spyro asked. "If it's the flames, I understand, but—"

"No, Spyro," Cynder told him. "This isn't good. This is even worse than I could have imagined. Deathmatch and Kaos have led us into a trap. All of that was meant to happen. And now we're stuck here."

"What do you mean?" Sonic Boom asked. "What is this place?"

Cynder looked at her with worried eyes. "It's a maze."


End file.
